Short Fic - Twice Love
by MaluNadinny21
Summary: Edward Cullen um adolescente de dezessete anos, assustado por um turbilhão de sentimentos, nunca imaginou que poderia se apaixonar duas vezes na vida. Tudo bem que na primeira vez em que se apaixonou ele tinha apenas dez anos. Mas o que lhe amedronta é por quem ele se apaixonou pela segunda vez. Continuação da sinopse...
1. Sinopse

Edward Cullen hum adolescente de dezessete anos, assustado por um turbilhão de Sentimentos, Nunca imaginou que poderia se apaixonar duas vezes na vida. Tudo bem que na primeira vez em que se apaixonou ele tinha apenas dez ano. Mas o que lhe amedronta é por quem ele se apaixonou pela segunda vez.

Isabella Swan uma jovem de vinte quatro anos, dona de uma sofisticada rede de restaurante, retorna parágrafo Forks depois de um rompimento. Embora tenha sido uma separação amistosa, Esse rompimento fez com que ela sentisse falta de casa.

Duas vidas que se reencontram.

Será a diferença de idade hum empecilho para essa "nova paixão"?


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

\- O que está acontecendo Edward? – ela segura minha mão que está sobre a mesa apertando-a delicadamente. – Não se preocupe a nossa noite esta sendo perfeita. Não poderia pensar em um jeito melhor para passar esse dia. –

Ela tenta me consolar, ao imaginar que esse é o motivo do meu nervosismo.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso Bella. – aperto sua mão de volta. – Que bom que você está gostando, mas não é isso que está me deixando aflito. –

\- Então o que é. – ela olha para mim realmente preocupada. – Já estou ficando preocupada.

Antes que eu posso dizer algo, e apressar as coisas, nossos pedidos chegam.

Comemos no mais completo silêncio. Eu desviando constantemente os olhos de Bella, enquanto ela me olha preocupada e tensa.

Felizmente ou infelizmente, não sei ao certo, acabamos de comer.

\- Você deseja alguma sobremesa Bella? – olho finalmente dentro dos seus lindos olhos castanho.

\- Não quero mais nada Edward. – o tom de sua voz tem uma pitada de tensão e bruscalidade. Nunca tinha escutado. – Você pode me dizer o que ta acontecendo? –

\- Hmm... Eu... quero... – minha voz trava.

\- Você ta terminando comigo? – sua voz sai fraca. – Já cansou de ficar com uma mulher mais velha. Tocou-se que uma garota da sua idade tem muito mais a oferecer. Alguém por exemplo, como sua ex-namorada. – a sua voz cortada me pega desprevenido.

\- O quê? – olho espantado para ela. – Não.. não Bella.. Claro que não.. Você é muito melhor que qualquer menina da minha idade que conheço. – jogo minhas mãos nos meus cabelos. – Arghh... isso é mais difícil do que eu pensava. – coloco a mão no bolso e tiro de dentro dele uma caixinha de veludo azul.


	3. Capítulo Um

**P.O.V Edward**

Finalmente as férias as de verão chegaram. Não aguentava mais os professores... Nunca entendi essa vontade que eles têm de tornar a vida no High School tão complicada. Botando medo sobre o último ano. Formulários para a faculdade. Vida adulta chegando, e entre outras coisas.

— Vamos Ed? – Lauren, minha namorada, me chamou. Olhando para ela percebo que já está na hora desse namoro sem sentindo acabar. — O pessoal quer ir a _La Push_ comemorar.

— Edward, Lauren. Por favor! – Olhei para o céu impaciente pelo apelido ridículo. Não consigo me lembrar de quantas vezes já pedi para ela não me chamar assim. – Tudo bem, vamos... Mas eu tenho que passar primeiro em casa. Tenho que levar a bolsa da Alice.

Lauren fechou a cara.

— Por que ela não levou? – Mais um motivo para terminar esse namoro. Alice e Lauren nunca gostaram uma da outra. – Você virou empregado dela agora?

— Não sou empregado de ninguém, ela é minha irmã e me pediu um favor. – Respondi sem paciência.

— Tudo bem. – Respondeu mal humorada. – Nós vamos encontrar vocês na praia! – Lauren grita para o seu grupo de amigos que estão a dois carros de distância. Eles apenas levantam o polegar como resposta.

No caminho para a minha casa, Lauren fala sobre o assunto do momento: o novo restaurante que abriu em Forks. Um restaurante que servia quase todos os tipos de comidas típicas. A dona é filha do chefe de policia, Isabella Swan. Ela tinha ido morar fora do país alguns anos atrás, mas retornou para Seattle um ano depois da sua viagem internacional.

Eu lembro que quando eu era criança era "apaixonado" por ela. Isabella era a "adulta" mais legal de todas. Ela foi babá de Alice enquanto eu ia para a aula de piano.

— A volta dela está sendo muito comentada. E Nem é porque ela voltou, mas sim porque esse seu restaurante já é a sua quarta filial. Alguns estão comentando que o chefe Swan já pode se aposentar. – Lauren tagarelava me atualizando sobre o mais novo assunto da Cidade.

" _Eu fico me perguntado se ela ainda tá bonita."_ Esse é o único pensamento que me vem à cabeça enquanto Lauren tagarela.

Chego a minha casa rapidamente, não tão rápido quanto gostaria. Entrego a bolsa de Alice para a minha mãe, Esme, e aviso que ela foi se embelezar e que estou indo a _La Push_ comemorar com o pessoal.

— Tudo bem querido, obrigada. Tome cuidado. – Esme me dá um beijo na bochecha.

— Tchau mãe, até mais tarde. – Falei já na porta dos fundos.

[...]

Quando chegamos à praia de _La Push_ o pessoal já tinha montado a fogueira, — sempre me fascino quando olho para a cor do fogo— e alguns nativos que viviam na reserva também se juntaram a eles, tornando um total de treze pessoas.

— Hey Edward! – Seth me cumprimentou.

— Oi Seth. Como tá indo o treino? – Seth praticava _jiu jitsu_.

— Cada dia mais foda. Um dia ainda vou ser campeão mundial. – Ele respondeu todo convencido. – Ah... Oi Lauren. – Era estranho ver que ninguém dos meus amigos de _La Push_ gostava de Lauren.

— Oi. – Essa foi a grande resposta dela.

Seguimos para junto do grupo que já estava rodeado em volta da fogueira. Na hora em que ia sentar do lado da Leah, Lauren me puxou bruscamente e se sentou no lugar.

Leah olhou para ela espantada, ou nem tanto, afinal elas duas também não se davam muito bem.

— Hey ruivo. – Leah me cumprimentou zombeteira.

— Oi Leah. Ah, qual é, não precisa me ofender tanto assim. – Brinquei com ela. – Fala Jacob, quanto tempo cara! – O cumprimentei quando ele se aproximou de nós, estendendo o punho.

— Fala, ruivo! – Sorri e balancei a cabeça como resposta.

— Montando alguma nova máquina de matar? – Jacob era um ótimo restaurador de motos e carros, e isso que ele tinha apenas 16 anos.

— Eu encontrei duas belezuras no ferro velho há uma semana. Quando eu conseguir montá-las vai valer um bom dinheiro. – Falou empolgado. – Passa lá em casa por esses dias para ver como elas já vão estar. – Ele me convidou.

— Pode deixar. Agora que as férias chegaram eu fico com mais tempo livre.

[...]

Depois de muitas brincadeiras. De muito marshmallow assado. De conversa jogada fora e de muitas risadas, parei em frente da casa de Lauren.

— Você quer entrar, Ed?! Meus pais não então em casa. – Convidou ao tentar empregar uma voz sedutora.

Se fosse numa outra ocasião, eu até aceitaria. Mas agora eu só tinha uma coisa em mente, botar um fim nesse namoro, ele já havia ido longe demais.

— Não é uma boa ideia, Lauren. – Inspirei profundamente, protelando um pouco. – Escuta Lauren, eu sei que é repentino, mas eu quero terminar. – Soltei tudo de uma vez, sem rodeios. Nunca fui muito de enrolar para dizer o que queria.

Ela me olha petrificada. Seu rosto fica pálido. Depois fica vermelho brilhante e então fica roxo.

— COMO É QUE É? – E a gritaria, por parte dela, começou. – Por que você quer terminar? Você está interessado em outra pessoa? Quem é a vadia?

Enquanto ela esperneava, eu apenas balançava a cabeça. Era sem sentindo tentar explicar que apenas não havia mais sentido levar nosso namoro em frente, quando eu não gostava mais dela.

Até senti vontade de tampar os ouvidos, mas acho que isso seria falta de educação.

Quando ela finalmente ficou em silêncio, eu falei novamente.

— Por favor, entenda Lauren, não tem sentindo levar esse namoro em frente, eu não sinto mais nada por você. Se eu continuasse contigo, eu estaria mentindo para você e, principalmente, mentindo para mim.

— Mas, Edward, eu gosto de você. – Sussurrou mais controlada.

— Sinto muito, Lauren, mas a recíproca não é verdadeira. – Disse por fim.

— Que saber? Então vai para o inferno! Se você não me quer, existe outro ainda melhor que me queira. – Gritando de novo, ela sai do carro batendo a porta com força.

Sentindo um alivio sem tamanho, vou, finalmente, para casa.

[...]

Sexta-feira chegou novamente. Uma semana se passou desde o fim do meu namoro com Lauren.

E durante esse tempo, fui tomado ainda mais pela certeza de que eu havia feito o certo ao terminar com ela.

Não senti falta de sua presença. Sem ligações durante a noite com conversas sobre unhas, cabelos e roupas. Sem relatos das novas fofocas da cidade.

Ou seja, uma semana muito tranquila.

Um livro e eu. Ou mesmo, o meu piano e eu.

Paz.

Essa semana, Bella apareceu para visitar Alice e os meus pais. Mas, infelizmente, eu não estava em casa. Justamente nesse dia eu tinha ido à casa de Jacob ver como estava à reforma das motos que ele havia achado no ferro velho.

Foi uma tarde divertida. Leah, namorada de Jacob, insistindo em me chamar de ruivo. Embry e Quil com suas infinitas apostas. E Jacob com suas piadinhas.

Eu me lembrava de quando eu era criança, nos meus dez anos, e ia a _La Push_ com o meu pai e Alice, e Jacob e eu brincávamos. Isso nos fez construir uma amizade que trazíamos até hoje.

Eu falava muito de Bella para ele e Jacob vivia pegando no meu pé falando: _Edward tá apaixonadooo!_

Ele repetia isso muitas vezes, pulando na minha frente. Eu só ria e às vezes queria socar sua cara, mas tudo bem. Era divertido.

Quando eu cheguei em minha casa, descobri que a visita de Bella rendeu um convite para conhecer seu novo restaurante. E é claro que foi um convite aceito.

[...]

Esse dia chegou.

Encontrei-me deitado em minha cama. Pensando em Bella. Curioso em saber como ela estava.

Eu tive por ela aquela paixão de criança, pura e inocente, sem pensamentos pervertidos. Afinal, eu era uma criança. E ela ser a adolescente mais legal que já havia conhecido, – simplesmente porque brincava comigo e com Alice, sem nunca demonstrar chateação ou mesmo por nas raras vezes em que apenas conversávamos, ela nunca ter me tratado como um bebezinho – fez com que essa admiração platônica surgisse.

Lembro que uma vez disse para Bella que, quando me tornasse adulto, iria me casar com ela. Ela apenas riu e respondeu: _"você é um fofo, Edward... Estarei esperando o pedido."._ Esperava que ela não se lembrasse desse detalhe.

Perdido em meus pensamentos, as horas passaram.

Aliviado por seu restaurante não ser daqueles que precisamos ir com roupa formal, apesar de ser sofisticado, eu escolhi para vestir uma camisa com gola de botões branca, uma calça comprida preta jeans e uma jaqueta preta.

Estava na frente do espelho, tentando domar meus cabelos rebeldes, com uma cor estranha, algo como cobre (nada ruivo como a Leah insiste em chamar), quando Alice bateu em minha porta avisando que os nossos pais estavam apenas me esperando.

— Apresse-se, Edward. Você parece uma mulherzinha que custa a se arrumar. – Depois de bater, ela simplesmente entrou sem esperar a minha permissão.

— Caramba, Alice! Eu podia estar pelado. – Exclamei indignado por sua impulsividade.

— Como se eu me importasse com isso! – Desdenhou revirando os olhos. — Vem logo, Edward, seu cabelo não tem mais jeito.

— Claro... Claro... – Desisti dele e passei por Alice jogando meu braço por cima de seu ombro. – Vamos, baixinha!

— Baixinha é o caralho! – Eu ainda me espantava com a boca suja que Alice tinha. 99,999% mais do que eu.

Esme e Carlisle estavam nos esperando pacientemente na porta.

— Alice, foi um palavrão o que eu acabei de escutar? – Nossa mãe perguntou com a mão na cintura e uma cara não muito boa.

Tanto Alice, quanto eu, sempre nos espantávamos pela super audição que Esme tinha quando o assunto era palavrão. Às vezes ela não entendia ou escutava algumas coisas que dizíamos, mas era só um palavrão estar no meio de uma conversa que o sensor dela super potente captava.

— Não, mãe! – Alice balançou a cabeça freneticamente. Não conseguindo enganar nem um pouco Esme, ela sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa.

— Sei... Depois vamos conversar, mocinha. – A baixinha fechou rapidamente a cara, mas não soltou nenhuma reclamação. Ela odiava quando Esme falava com ela como se ainda fosse uma criança de seis anos. Mas, na verdade, já tinha quinze, dois anos mais nova que eu.

— Vamos indo, querida. Bella já deve estar nos esperando. – Carlisle chamou Esme colocando o braço ao redor de sua cintura e dando um beijo em sua testa.

— Tudo bem. – Ela lhe deu um sorriso apaixonado. – Vamos, crianças! – Apenas revirei meus olhos ao sair de casa.

Forks era como um ovo. Tudo era perto, típico de uma cidade pequena. Sendo assim, rapidamente chegamos ao restaurante de Bella. _Son Désir_ era o nome que estava escrito em um grande painel na fachada com letras de cor vermelha.

Carlisle e Esme entraram na frente, logo em seguida, Alice. Eu parei um pouco atrás para verificar meu celular que havia vibrado.

Ignorei quando vi que era Lauren. _"Estava demorando."_ Pensei ao balançar a cabeça.

Entrei no restaurante olhando para os lados a procura dos meus pais, encontrei-os a uns sete metros para a direita de frente para mim, conversando com uma mulher.

Caminhei até eles e parei um pouco distante da beldade que estava com eles.

Carlisle sorri em minha direção.

— Chegou quem estava faltando. Acredito que você se lembra do Edward, Bella. – Disse Carlisle levantando o braço em minha direção.

Bella virou para mim com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

Quando olhei em seus olhos, o mundo parou, meu coração acelerou e um arrepio atravessou o meu corpo.

 **P.O.V Bella**

Quando as circunstâncias da vida me fizeram decidir voltar para Forks, eu não imaginei que me sentiria tão bem. Lembro-me que, ainda na adolescência, o meu único pensamento era sair da cidade. Porém, eu também sempre pensei que sairia para uma faculdade de Letras.

Sendo que a nossa vida não é vivida a base da certeza, como o dia e a noite. São as circunstâncias que a movem.

Hoje me encontro em casa. Em Forks. Com Charlie.

Acordar com aquele cheirinho de casa, no lar de Charlie, onde eu iria ficar até achar um local próprio, foi mais gratificante do que imaginei.

Nunca tinha notado como sentia falta daquele quase silêncio que era viver com meu pai.

Escutar um _Bom dia Bells_ e ver aquele sorriso discreto dele me trazia uma alegria sem tamanho.

Meu retorno foi decidido alguns meses atrás.

[...]

Quando sai de Forks, dois meses após me formar no High School, eu estava vivendo um turbilhão de sentimentos.

Sempre imaginei que iria direto para a faculdade de Letras, porém, no último ano, tudo mudou.

Cansada de trabalhar para os Newtons, eu resolvi procurar outro emprego. Fui tentar a sorte em um restaurante pequeno, porém bem movimentado, que ficava na saída de Forks.

Eu comecei apenas como uma garçonete e, em um dia de pique, a assistente do chef de cozinha ficou doente. Então, o chef resolveu chamar uma garçonete para lhe auxiliar. Das dez garçonetes do lugar, eu fui a única que ficou animada com a ideia de ir para cozinha.

Depois de ler, cozinhar era a minha segunda paixão. Porém, até aquele momento eu nunca tinha olhado para esse hobby como uma carreira para se seguir.

Aquele foi o dia mais agitado, comparado a todos os dias em que trabalhei nos Newtons. Entretanto, foi um dia totalmente gratificante.

Contrariando o que eu imaginava o chef da cozinha, James, era uma pessoa incrível. Era bem humorado, divertido e com uma paciência sem tamanho.

Um louco apaixonado pela gastronomia. E um professor por natureza.

Enquanto corríamos de um lado para o outro, para preparar todos os pedidos, ele ia me contando histórias divertidas e harmoniosas sobre cada prato que era preparado.

Ele sempre falava: _Bella, antes de preparamos um prato para conquistar o paladar, devemos cozinhar para conquistar o coração._ Eu, na época, não entendia exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

Eu lhe perguntava: _não é melhor preparar um prato que conquiste o paladar, para enfim chegar ao coração?_

Ele simplesmente dizia que não, que aquele não era o caminho certo.

Hoje eu entendia o que ele queria dizer.

 _Tudo aquilo que fazemos por amor, com dedicação e porque gostamos, é suposto que saía perfeito, gostoso. Se fizermos algo para satisfazer realmente aquele a quem irá comer, e não apenas pensando no dinheiro que iremos ganhar, se tornará mais saboroso._

Esse amor que eu conheci, fez-me mudar todos os meus planos.

Porém, eu não queria a mesmice, eu queria ser diferente. Fazer a diferença.

Foi quando eu decidi viajar para os países das principais culinárias do mundo.

Fui para Japão, França, Itália, Brasil, México e China. Quando eu voltei para os Estados Unidos, ingressei na faculdade de Gastronomia em Seattle. Eu queria sair de Forks, mas não queria ficar muito longe de Charlie.

Lá conhecei Alec. Um rapaz muito bonito, cabelos castanhos, intensos olhos azuis e, para completar o pacote, alto. Logo de cara nos tornamos amigos. Foram dois anos na faculdade de muita amizade.

E, para nos deixar ainda mais unidos, conseguimos trabalhar no mesmo restaurante. E durante esse período, ele fez com que o seu sonho se tornasse o meu.

Ter o meu próprio restaurante.

A única diferença entre ele e eu era que eu não queria que o restaurante oferecesse apenas um tipo de comida típica, mas sim, vários.

No final do curso, com a ajuda de nossos pais, e muita economia, abrimos nosso tão sonhado restaurante. Tornamos-nos sócios.

Como queríamos reduzir os gastos, afinal ainda éramos novos investidores, resolvemos morar juntos.

Entre o restaurante, casa e algumas saídas com amigos... Nosso relacionamento mudou.

Estávamos em um sábado, com alguns colegas da faculdade que ainda mantínhamos contato, em uma boate. Entre muitas bebidas e brincadeiras, ficamos pela primeira vez. Acabou que isso se repetiu em nossas saídas, e, quando dei por mim, estávamos namorando.

Durante nosso namoro, nosso restaurante ficou bastante conhecido. Nossos clientes passaram de moradores da área, para pessoas da alta sociedade. Entretanto, mesmo com a pequena mudança da clientela, não quisemos mudar a cara do restaurante. Mas, não pudemos escapar de algumas vezes ter que apelar para trabalhar com reservas. Porém, para isso, conseguimos abrir uma área específica.

Mais reconhecimento. Mais dinheiro entrando. E, quando dei novamente por mim, a primeira filial foi construída em Seattle.

Durante todo esse tempo, Alec e eu mantivemos o nosso relacionamento. Porém, confesso que nunca senti aquele frio na barriga ou mãos suadas. Entretanto, sempre liguei esse fato a nossa amizade de longa data. Nós já nos conhecíamos antes de algo mais íntimo acontecer conosco. Vimos um ao outro em situações nada convencionais, namoros que não duravam muito. Uma familiaridade já estabelecida.

No nosso terceiro ano como donos de uma pequena rede de restaurante, o principal e a primeira final, abrimos mais duas filiais. Sendo uma em Tacoma.

Devido ao crescimento do nosso restaurante, ambos nos afastamos um pouco da cozinha, passamos a ter dias específicos para comandá-la

No último ano que passou, eu senti que não tinha motivos para continuar o namoro com Alec. Eu não me via construindo uma família com ele. Gostava dele, sempre tive um carinho especial por ele. Mas, esses sentimentos nunca me fizeram almejar viver para sempre ao seu lado.

Durante todo o ano eu protelei em terminar nosso namoro, devido ao medo que sentia ao imaginar que isso poderia causar em nossa sociedade. Pois, sabia que nossa amizade nunca mais seria a mesma. O que era realmente uma pena.

Dando asas ao meu medo, decidi manter o namoro.

Porém, no final de janeiro, em um jantar de comemoração, felizmente no seu apartamento (resolvemos que cada um deveria ter sua própria casa depois que começamos a ganhar um bom dinheiro), Alec me pediu em casamento.

Sabendo que era totalmente inaceitável dizer sim, eu neguei ao pedido.

E aproveitando o silêncio que se instalou a mesa, eu decidi por um fim de vez em nosso namoro.

— _Por que você não deseja casar comigo, Bella? – Alec perguntou surpreso e igualmente triste._

— _Desculpe, Alec. Você sabe que eu gosto de você. Que eu tenho um carinho muito especial por ti. Mas, eu nunca me vi criando uma vida ao seu lado. Nossos anos de amizade e depois de namoro foram muito importantes para mim. Eu fui feliz ao seu lado, afinal você é uma pessoa incrível. – Suspirei. – Alec, acho melhor o nosso namoro terminar aqui. Não quero mais machucar você, não quero que você se iluda me esperando._

 _Quando voltei a ficar em silêncio, Alec não disse nada. Apenas ficou passando as mãos no rosto e nos seus lindos cabelos._

 _Enquanto olhava para ele, e presenciava sua tristeza, eu igualmente fiquei triste. Naquele momento eu daria tudo para realmente amá-lo. Alec era uma pessoa incrível, ele merecia ser amado._

— _Tudo bem, Bella. – Suspirou longamente. – Afinal, se durante todo esse tempo você não se apaixonou por mim, seu sentimento não muda mais._

— _Sinto muito, Alec. Não quero te machucar. – Senti uma lágrima correndo por meu rosto._

— _Ei... Não fica assim. Ninguém manda no coração, afinal. – Como um perfeito cavalheiro, que sempre foi, Alec veio para a minha frente, segurou meu rosto e limpou minhas lágrimas. Ele beijou minha testa e deu um passo para trás. – Se você não se importar, Bella, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho. Depois falo com você. –Ele se afastou e foi em direção ao seu quarto._

 _Quando escutei o barulho da porta fechando, caminhei até minhas coisas, peguei-as e fui embora._

Eu não vi e nem ouvi Alec por três longos dias. Mesmo não me arrependendo por recusar o pedido de casamento e por fim ao nosso namoro, eu estava muito preocupada com ele. Porém, lhe dei o espaço que ele queria.

Na noite do terceiro dia, Alec me ligou perguntando se poderia vir ao meu apartamento.

 _Abri a porta para Alec, um pouco nervosa... Imaginando em qual estado de espírito ele estaria._

 _Soltei um suspiro de alívio ao ver que ele estava melhor que da última vez em que o tinha visto._

— _Boa noite, Bella. – Ele me lançou um pequeno sorriso. – Obrigado por me receber._

— _Boa noite, Alec. Deixe de bobagem... Você sabe que sempre será bem-vindo aqui. – Abri espaço para ele poder entrar no meu apartamento._

 _Caminhamos em silêncio até o sofá. Sentamo-nos comigo a sua frente e um silêncio perturbador se instalou._

 _Alec juntou suas mãos ao seu colo, as remexendo, mostrando o seu nervosismo._

— _Bella, eu sei que isso pode ser repentino, mas eu decidi ir morar na Itália. Você sabe que meus avós ainda moram lá, e tenho alguns tios e tias, assim como primos, que também ainda vivem em Roma. – Suspirou novamente. – Eu pensei muito nesses últimos três dias e vi que não serei capaz, ao menos por enquanto, de ficar perto de você._

— _Você está pensando em abrir uma filial em Roma?_

 _Ele olha sério para mim e coça a cabeça._

— _Foi justamente por isso que quis conversar com você hoje. – Ele fica mais alguns segundos em silêncio. – Eu quero vender a minha parte. –Pega totalmente de surpresa, não consegui esboçar nenhuma reação._ _—_ _Eu vim com intuito de perguntar se você quer comprar a minha parte, ou se quer que eu venda para outra pessoa._

 _Em quatro anos, sendo uma pessoa bem economista, eu consegui guardar um bom dinheiro._

— _Você tem certeza que quer vender a sua parte, Alec?_

— _Sim._

 _Respirei fundo._

— _Tudo bem, então. – Olhei seriamente para ele. – Eu quero comprá-la._

 _[...]_

 _Fevereiro passou como um borrão e quando vi estava assinando os papéis de compra do restaurante, dos 50% que o Alec era dono._

— _Bem, é isso. – Se pronunciou o advogado e logo em seguida se afastou alguns metros de nós dois._

— _OK._

 _Alec se virou em minha direção com a mão estendida para um cumprimento._

— _Eu desejo muito sucesso para você, Bella. – Ele sorriu para mim. – Tenho certeza que o nosso, quer dizer, a sua rede de restaurantes ainda vai crescer muito mais. Eu desejo que você seja muito feliz._

— _Obrigada, Alec. Eu quero que você seja muito feliz também, em Roma. E espero que um dia você possa pensar em mim sem sentir tristeza. – Sorri para ele. – Nunca vou esquecer você e nunca vou esquecer em como você sempre me ajudou a tornar esse sonho real._

— _Não se preocupe Bella, estou apenas sendo um bebê chorão agora. Mas vou ficar bem. – Ele se inclinou e beijou o meu rosto. – Não se preocupe, Bella... Eu sempre vou lembrar de você com muita alegria. Adeus. – Ele soltou a minha mão e caminhou para a saída do escritório, junto com o advogado._

[...]

Depois de todo esse "drama" em minha vida amorosa, eu senti uma saudade tremenda de casa. De Forks. De seu verde musgo. Da companhia de Charlie.

Depois de analisar bem todos os prós e os contras, com meus administradores e advogado, eu tomei a decisão de abrir uma filial na minha cidade natal e mudar um pouco os ares.

As coisas estavam em perfeita harmonia nos meus quatro restaurantes. Arrumei as minhas coisas e no final de maio pude voltar para Forks.

[...]

Charlie não poderia ficar mais feliz por minha volta para casa.

Quando cheguei à sua casa, fui recebida com um abraço tão apertado que posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes aconteceu.

— Que saudades de você, Bells. – Sussurrou ainda me abraçando.

— Estava com muitas saudades também, pai. – O apertei, sentindo o conforto de lar em seu abraço.

Nossa primeira noite foi passada com nós dois sentados em sua, mais moderna, cozinha. Comendo pizza e conversando.

— Como estão os Cullen? Alice e Edward já devem estar enormes. – Perguntei ao tomar um gole de meu suco, com um sorriso nostálgico no rosto. Eu não era uma fã de refrigerantes.

— Estão todos ótimos. Alice continua aquela menina cheia de energia e Edward se tornou um rapaz incrível, nunca ouvi uma reclamação sobre seu comportamento, comparado a outros adolescentes da cidade. – Charlie mastiga um novo pedaço de pizza e o engole antes de continuar. – Carlisle e Esme ficaram muito felizes em saber que você estava voltando.

Sorri novamente ao lembrar-me de todos eles.

Antes de começar a trabalhar no restaurante que mudou a minha vida, eu tomava conta de Alice, na maioria das vezes durante os sábados. Se eu não estivesse errada, durante esses dias, Edward estava em sua aula de piano.

Alice era típica criança elétrica. Ela amava quando brincávamos de moda, com suas infinitas Barbies. Entretanto, a sua grande quantidade de energia não fazia com que ela se tornasse uma criança insuportável e birrenta.

Edward, diferente da irmã, era um garoto muito calmo e tímido. Quando ele se juntava a nós duas, algumas vezes, ele adorava brincar de beisebol. Era incrível como a Alice deixava suas Barbies de lado e se entregava ao jogo.

Em um desses raros dias, depois do fim de um longo jogo, Edward e eu conversávamos, enquanto Alice estava no banho.

— _No penúltimo jogo da temporada, um jogador do Yankees rebateu uma bola tão forte que foi parar próximo aos camarotes. – Edward falava empolgado, em pé a minha frente, imitando uma rebatida._

 _Como uma garota criada apenas por meu pai_ _—_ _minha mãe havia morrido quando eu tinha cinco anos_ _—_ _eu me tornei bem antenada quando o assunto era esporte._

— _Eu vi... Aquela tacada foi uma bomba. Foi a melhor tacada da temporada._

 _Quando parei de falar, Edward estava parado na minha frente, olhando fixamente para mim. Com um olhar bem sério em seu rosto. Porém, logo um sorriso lindo apareceu em sua boca._

— _Quando eu for adulto,vou me casar com você, Bella. – Ele disse sem um pingo de vergonha, sem suas bochechas ficarem rosadas, como de costume. – Você aceita casar comigo, Bella? – Ele perguntou com a voz firme._

 _Eu abri um sorriso, levantando e andando até a sua direção. Abaixei-me e beijei sua testa._

— _Você é um fofo, Edward. Estarei esperando o pedido. – Quando me levantei, eu vi o rosado em sua bochecha que eu sentia falta._

Quando ele era apenas uma criança, Edward era lindo. Tinha um cabelo da cor de bronze, todo bagunçado pelo constante uso de um boné. Lembrando-me dele agora, eu me perguntava como ele estava. Devia ter se tornado um adolescente muito atraente.

[...]

Quando já estava há duas semanas em Forks, fui visitar os Cullen. Confesso que estava ansiosa para vê-los, principalmente Edward. Apesar da última lembrança que tinha dele, de quando ainda era apenas um menino, imaginá-lo adulto me causava um frio na barriga, de uma grande expectativa.

Infelizmente eu não tive sorte, justamente naquele dia ele foi para _La Push_.

Lógico que não foi uma visita em vão. Também estava com saudade dos outros Cullens.

— _Bella! – Alice me abraçou entusiasmada, ainda na porta de sua casa. Confesso que fiquei surpresa com sua empolgação, a última vez que a tinha visto, ela tinha apenas dez anos, em uma das minhas visitas em Forks. – Eu estava com saudades de você. – Ela falou ao me soltar._

 _Abri um sorriso em sua direção, a analisando discretamente, e notando em como ela ficou ainda mais linda depois de tantos anos. Uma fadinha, que puxou para a estatura de Esme._

— _Oi, Alice... Estava com saudades de você também. – Olhei para trás dela e vi Esme e Carlisle sorrindo em minha direção. – Boa tarde Carlisle, boa tarde Esme. – Cumprimentei-os._

 _Esme caminhou em minha direção com um lindo sorriso em seu rosto em formato de coração e beijou meu rosto._

— _Boa tarde, minha querida... Como você está linda! – Disse para mim._

— _Encantadora, realmente. – Pronunciou-se Carlisle, que se aproximou para me cumprimentar, também me dando um beijo no rosto. – Boa tarde, Bella._

— _Vamos entrar, Bella! – Alice me puxou para dentro. Ela era uma baixinha com muita força._

 _Rapidamente chegamos a sua espaçosa sala de estar, a qual mudou um pouco durante os últimos anos. Ainda permanecia com a mesma tonalidade de cor branca. Alguns quadros e algumas fotos na parede. Janelas de vidro bem grandes do lado direito, onde tinha uma mesa com dois vasos de flores e mais alguns porta-retratos._

 _Confesso que estava muito curiosa para ver mais de perto as fotos, quem sabe assim aplacaria um pouco a minha curiosidade sobre aquele rapaz de cabelos desgrenhados._

 _Sentamo-nos no sofá, Alice do meu lado e Carlisle e Esme a nossa frente._

— _Você deseja beber algo, Bella? – Perguntou Esme._

— _No momento, não, Esme... Muito obrigada. – Sorri para ela._

— _Eu soube que você é uma grande empresária, de uma incrível rede de restaurante. – Alice iniciou a conversa._

— _Eu não diria uma grande, mas sim. – Fiquei um pouco sem graça._

— _Como você se sente sendo tão nova e já dona de um ótimo negócio? – Perguntou Carlisle._

— _Muito feliz e muito realizada. – Não consigo segurar a minha empolgação ao responder._

— _Ficamos muito felizes por você, Bella. – Esme me dá um sorriso todo maternal e com os olhos brilhando de orgulho._

— _E como está o Edward? – Não resisto perguntar por ele._

— _Um chato! – Rapidamente Alice respondeu._

— _Alice! – Repreendeu Esme. – Não ligue para ela, Bella... Edward está um rapaz adorável. Ele está no time de beisebol da escola._

— _Sim... Imaginei que ele iria fazer parte do time. Lembro que quando o assunto era beisebol, o Edward se rebelava. Uma empolgação só. – Sorri._ _—_ _Ele ainda toca piano?_

— _Sim. Hoje em dia ele usa o piano mais para relaxar depois de alguma situação estressante. – Quem me respondeu dessa vez foi Carlisle._

— _E você, doutor? Ainda salvando muitas vidas? – Carlisle era um consagrado cirurgião cardiologista conhecido por toda Washington, que para a felicidade da população de Forks, amava viver ali._

— _Graças a Deus, uma boa parte, sim. Infelizmente nem sempre as coisas saem como queremos. – Ele levantou os dois ombros rapidamente, em um gesto engraçado para ele. – Mas a vida é assim, entre altos e baixos._

 _Conversamos por mais alguns momentos, com direito a um pequeno lanche da tarde._

— _Hmmm Esme... Esses muffins estão uma delicia! – Exclamei deliciada. Não havia nada de melhor do que apreciar uma deliciosa comida._

— _Você é muito gentil, querida. – Respondeu Esme um pouco tímida._

— _Não é gentileza, eu realmente amei. – Mordi mais um pedaço. – Não sou do tipo que elogia a toa._

— _Sendo assim, muito obrigada, Bella! – Ela me respondeu genuinamente feliz._

 _Depois desse maravilhoso lanche, Alice perguntou se eu queria ver umas fotos dos últimos anos._

— _Eu adoraria, Alice._

— _Então, só um segundo. Vou buscar. – Ela levantou em direção à mesa que estava logo atrás de Esme e Carlisle, abriu uma gaveta e pegou alguns álbuns._

 _Ela rapidamente me trouxe três álbuns._

— _Aqui. – Ela os entregou para mim._

— _Obrigada, Alice._

 _Abri-os e me deparei com um foto de Edward, poucos anos mais velho do que da última vez em que o vi. Aqueles anos lhe fizeram muita diferença, pois ele havia esticado muito, talvez com uns treze ou quatorze anos. Ele estava com o sorriso mais lindo, todo sujo, com um taco de beisebol apoiado nos ombros, de um lado a outro. Segurando na ponta de cada lado._

— _Essa é a primeira foto dele como um integrante do time de beisebol da Forks High School, foto do último jogo. Ele fez o ponto da vitória. – Me explicou Alice._

— _Nunca tinha visto ele assim, tão alegre. – Confidenciei._

 _Vi mais um monte de fotos. Alice como integrante das líderes de torcida. Carlisle e Esme, ao que aparentava, em um cruzeiro. Outra do Edward tocado piano. E muitas outras._

 _Quando terminei de ver as fotos, notei, infelizmente, que já era tarde. Tinha que ir porque havia marcado de me encontrar com Caius, o meu novo subchef do restaurante._

— _Venha nos fazer outra visita, Bella. Na próxima o Edward vai estar aqui. – Esme se despediu com um abraço bem apertado._

— _Volto sim. – Fui abraçar Alice e depois Carlisle. Quando já estava na porta, lembrei-me do convite que tinha para fazer._ _—_ _Aaahh, ia esquecendo... Eu gostaria que vocês, e o Edward também, fossem conhecer o meu restaurante, por conta da casa. Será uma honra mostrar para vocês os melhores pratos do restaurante. – Disse._

— _Será um prazer, Bella. – Carlisle foi quem respondeu. – Sexta é um bom dia?_

— _Sexta está ótima! – Sorri. – Aguardo vocês. Até mais. Boa noite._

 _Despedi-me e fui embora._

[...]

Finalmente sexta tinha chegado. Eu me encontrava em uma ansiedade sem explicação. Eram apenas os Cullen que estavam vindos. Uma família de quem fui bem íntima na minha adolescência.

Eu não podia aceitar que o meu nervosismo tinha algo a ver porque finalmente eu veria Edward.

Oito horas foi o momento em que os Cullen passaram pela porta. Uma decepção se instalou em mim ao notar que Edward não estava com eles.

— Bem-vindos! – Sorri para cada um deles. – Vou mostrar a mesa de vocês, acompanhem-me, por favor.

— Obrigada, Bella. O seu restaurante está magnífico. Essa decoração chique, mas despojada, faz com que todos se sintam bem à vontade aqui.

— Obrigada, Esme... Perfeita observação. Essa era realmente minha intenção. Queria que todos se sentissem muitíssimo à vontade aqui. Desde as crianças. – Aponto para a área de recreação alguns metros de onde estávamos. – Os senhores de idade...

— Magnífico! – Exclamou Carlisle.

O seu jeito sincero com que disse aquilo fez com que minhas bochechas corassem.

— Obrigada. – Agradeci acanhada. Chegamos à mesa que havia reservado para eles. — Bem, eu vou apenas pedir uma garrafa de vinho, esqueci-me de escolher um, e já volto para fazer companhia a vocês. – Antes que eu me vire, Carlisle se pronuncia.

— Chegou quem estava faltando. Acredito que você se lembra do Edward, Bella. – Carlisle levantou o braço, apontando para trás de mim.

Antes de me virar, eu senti um arrepio na minha nuca.

Virei-me e encontrei a perfeição em forma de homem. Sim... Homem. Edward deixou de ser apenas um garoto há muito tempo.

Aqueles olhos verdes, que sempre achei lindo, encaravam-me com muita intensidade.

Acredito que o meu sorriso cresceu ainda mais.

Olhei rapidamente de cima a baixo e simplesmente me deslumbrei pelo seu jeito despojado de se vestir. Seus cabelos estavam ainda mais bagunçados comparados a quando ele era apenas um menino.

— Oi, Edward. – Ele abriu um sorriso de canto de boca, extremamente sexy. Esse sorriso me fez sentir vontade puxá-lo pela nuca e beijá-lo como se fosse o fim do mundo.

— Isabella. – Sua voz rouca, dizendo meu nome completo, me fez sentir um corrente quente subir por todo o meu corpo. – É um prazer revê-la. – Ele se aproximou e beijou o meu rosto.

Contrariando a súbita confiança que o invadiu, quando ele se afastou, seu rosto estava completamente corado, fazendo-me lembrar de como ele era quando criança.

Abri um discreto sorriso ao registrar seu face corada.

OBS: _Son Désir Seu desejo._


	4. Capítulo Dois

**P.O.V EDWARD**

" _P.Q.P."_ É o que penso ao me dar conta do que acabei de fazer. Eu simplesmente beijei sua bochecha. 

— É um prazer revê-lo também, Edward. – escutar Bella dizendo meu nome me encheu completamente de excitação. Algo que nunca aconteceu.

Bella se virou novamente em direção aos meus pais e Alice.

— Vou à adega... Volto já! – Então ela se afastou.

— O que foi isso, cabeção? – Olhei para Alice e ela estava com as mãos na cintura e me encarando com o cenho franzindo.

— Isso o quê? – Pergunto ao me aproximar de onde Esme e Carlisle já estavam sentados.

— "Isabella, é um prazer revê-la." – Falou com uma imitação grotesca da minha voz. – Desde quando você chama a Bella de Isabella?

Senti meu rosto esquentar ao escutar sua observação.

— Desde agora, oras! – Desconversei ao me sentar ao lado de Carlisle.

Meus pais, pela primeira vez, não interromperam nossa "discussão".

— E aquele beijo no rosto? – Ela não desistiu. – Você nunca fez isso. Nem quando conheceu a sua queridíssima ex-namorada. – Ela fez uma cara de asco ao pensar em Lauren.

— Foi apenas um beijo no rosto, Alice. – Bufei irritado.

— Claro! Vou fingir que acredito. – Ela revirou os olhos em descaso.

Fingi que nem a escutei.

Ignorando-a, olhei ao redor reparando que a combinação de vermelho e dourado, junto ao marrom da madeira do qual o estabelecimento era construindo, dava um ar charmoso e aconchegante.

— Boa noite! – Uma voz tirou-me da minha avaliação.

— Boa noite! – Respondemos todos juntos.

Um garçom estava atrás da única cadeira vazia de nossa mesa, cadeira essa que estava entre Alice e eu.

— Eu vou ser o garçom de vocês essa noite. – Disse ao entregar um cardápio para cada um de nós, deixando um em frente à cadeira vazia (o que achei bem estranho). – Senhorita Swan irá trazer o vinho de vocês. Em alguns minutos volto para anotar seus pedidos. – Meu corpo gelou ao saber que Bella voltaria em alguns minutos.

— Obrigado. – Carlisle agradeceu.

A minha reação a presença de Bella era ridícula. Como se fosse possível aquele mulherão olhar para um adolescente.

Abri o cardápio para ter pra onde olhar, em vez de olhar como um completo idiota para ela. Ele era dividido por país. Muito bem organizado.

— Desculpem a demora. – Escutei a voz de Bella ao meu lado esquerdo. Fiz uma força tremenda para não olhar para ela. Estava sem coragem depois da minha atitude.

Escutei a cadeira arrastar em um som bem suave. No momento em que ela se moveu para sentar-se, um aroma delicioso chegou ao meu nariz. Um cheiro de flores... Bem suave.

Seu perfume me fez pensar como seria sentir seu cheiro direto da fonte. Seu corpo, seu pescoço, sua pele branca extremamente macia... Pelo que pude provar. Esse pensamento, inadequado para o lugar, fez com que meus hormônios fervessem e uma reação totalmente normal, mas inoportuna, acontecesse.

Minha calça ficou apertada.

" _Graça aos deuses eu estou sentando."_

— Então, já sabem o que vão querer? – Bella quis saber.

— Estou completamente em dúvida... Entre comida mexicana ou brasileira. – Quem respondeu primeiro foi Esme.

— Na verdade eu também estou em dúvida sobre as duas culinárias. – Olhei para Carlisle, que estava a minha direita, e o vi encarando o cardápio com a testa franzida.

— Eu também. – Foi tudo o que Alice respondeu, porém para ela eu não tinha coragem de olhar.

Voltei a fingir que estava analisando as minhas opções no cardápio. Quando senti um olhar em cima de mim.

— E você, Edward? Já decidiu? – Olhei para a Bella, por puro reflexo, quando a escutei falar comigo. Ela estava com um sorriso doce nos lábios, onde momentaneamente deixei os meus olhos.

— O que você me sugere? – Perguntei com um pequeno sorriso que não consegui evitar.

Ela mordeu os lábios e deglutiu rapidamente, como se estivesse desconfortável.

— Eu sugiro para você, e para todos vocês... – Ela se virou para olhar a minha família. – A culinária brasileira. – Fui libertado da sua "prisão" assim que ela desviou o olhar.

" _Por que eu senti esse frio na barriga quando ela falou comigo, de novo?"_

— Muito bem... Vou ficar com a brasileira. O que você nos sugere? – Perguntou Carlisle.

— Hmm... – A escutei dizer. Com mais coragem do que minutos atrás, eu levantei os meus olhos para olhar para Bella. Ela estava concentrada olhando para o cardápio... Eu me perguntei o porquê disso, afinal ela era dona do lugar, devia saber quais pratos estavam servindo. — Como entrada eu sugiro uma porção média de caldeirada de frutos do mar. E como prato principal, peixe assado sem espinha, que vem acompanhado de arroz, vinagrete e farofa. – Ela olhou para todos quando terminou de ler o cardápio. Quando seus olhos bateram nos meus, ela deu um sorriso. Senti minha barriga tremer de novo.

— Ótima sugestão! – Alguém, que eu não consegui identificar, disse.

— Todos vão querer o mesmo? – Ela perguntou.

— Sim. – Todos respondem. Exceto eu. Porque ainda estou pensando nessa nova mania da minha barriga.

— Edward? – Escutei-a me chamar. Olhei para ela, ainda distraído. – Você vai querer o mesmo? – Ela esticou sua mão e a colocou em cima da minha que estava descansando na mesa. Um choque percorreu o meu braço, indo direto para a minha virilha.

— Sim... Sim... Ótima sugestão! – É tudo o que eu consegui dizer ao passar a mão livre nos cabelos.

— Ok. – Ela tirou sua mão da minha, o que eu sinceramente eu não queria. – Vou pedir o mesmo para mim. – Ela olhou ao redor, acredito que procurando o garçom. Ele se aproximou e ela fez nossos pedidos.

Olhei ao redor da mesa, preocupado se alguém tinha visto sua mão em cima da minha... Mesmo não entendendo o porquê da minha preocupação.

Felizmente meus pais e Alice estavam em uma conversa animada, sobre os pratos típicos brasileiros... O que me deixou muito aliviado.

Bella se envolveu na conversa enquanto esperávamos o retorno do garçom, já com nossos pedidos.

Olhei para ela pelo canto dos olhos. Com a cabeça baixa.

Bella tinha um perfil lindo, daquele ângulo dava para notar que seu lábio inferior era um pouco maior que o superior. Seu nariz era arrebitado e pequeno. Seus cílios eram curvados para cima, em um perfeito C.

Sua pele era branca e macia como seda.

Enquanto a olhava descaradamente, mesmo que de maneira disfarçada, ela sorriu e colocou atrás da orelha um fio de cabelo que havia se desprendido. Esse pequeno gesto a deixou ainda mais linda... Fez-me querer esticar os braços e eu mesmo colocar aquele fio rebelde no lugar.

Apertei os punhos, que estavam em meu colo para cobrir a minha mais que evidente ereção – culpe os meus hormônios adolescentes, para impedir que meus braços se movessem.

Fui despertado da minha análise minuciosa de Bella pelo meu celular vibrando.

Ao pegar o aparelho, vi que era outra mensagem de Lauren... Resolvi ver o que tinha nas mensagens.

" _Ed, estou com saudades."_ Essa era a primeira mensagem dela, a que chegou na hora que eu estava entrando no restaurante.

" _Como você pode desistir de algo tão perfeito quanto o nosso namoro? Se lembre dos momentos mágicos que vivemos."_ Revirei os olhos ao ler essa última mensagem.

Continuei olhando para o celular, decidindo se respondia a mensagem para dizer pela segunda vez que não queria mais nada com ela.

Quando decidi que o melhor era ignorar, senti uma respiração perto da minha orelha. Um calor subiu novamente por todo o meu corpo.

— Mensagem da namorada? – Escutei Bella perguntar muito próxima de mim. Encarando-me com muita curiosidade.

Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ela com a testa franzida, estranhando essa aproximação, mas claro que não achando nem um pouco ruim. Olhei em volta mais uma vez, observando os meus pais e Alice... Ela era a única que estava de olho em Bella e eu.

Constrangido pelo flagra, abaixei a cabeça e respondi baixinho:

— Ex. – É a única palavra que saiu da minha boca.

— Hmmm... – Foi tudo o que ela respondeu antes de se afastar.

O resto do jantar passou em muitas conversas, principalmente entre minha família e Bella... Sobre sua viagem. Sobre o que ela mais gostou nas culturas diferentes que conheceu. Suas comidas favoritas de cada país.

Eu fiquei mais na minha, apenas escutando. E conhecendo um pouco mais dela.

[...]

— Tchau Bella... Boa noite! – Alice abraçou Bella bem apertado, pelo que pude notar. – Venha na nossa casa de novo. Será um prazer.

Todos nos encontrávamos na porta do restaurante, nos despedindo de Bella.

Esme e Carlisle deram um beijo em sua bochecha, uma boa noite e agradeceram ao convite. E como sempre, Alice foi a mais extravagante. Ao abraçar Bella, quase a partiu em dois.

— Boa noite, Alice! – Bella sorriu para ela. – Pode deixar que eu irei sim na sua casa. Passa-me o seu número, que assim fica mais fácil da gente se comunicar. – Alice esticou seu celular para Bella e esta fez o mesmo. Eu senti a coceira da inveja naquele momento.

Depois da troca de números, Bella se virou em minha direção, com aqueles olhos incríveis e um sorriso lindo em sua boca. Por um momento apenas fiquei parado, como um completo idiota... Antes de me tocar que eu era o único que ainda não havia se despedido dela.

Acordando do meu transe, andei em sua direção... Suando frio, devo acrescentar.

" _Você é um babaca completo Edward! Ficar nervoso desse jeito, como se nunca tivesse falado com uma mulher."_

— Boa noite, Bella! – Estiquei minha mão para ela e quando Bella colocou a sua na minha, senti uma corrente elétrica subir pelo meu braço. – Obrigado pelo convite, foi uma ótima noite. – Dei um passo em sua direção e abaixei um pouco meu tronco para poder beijar o seu rosto.

Quando meus lábios tocaram em sua bochecha, senti meu corpo todo esquentar. O meu coração começou a produzir um som em meus ouvidos, que se assemelhava a uma marcha. Meus lábios esquentaram.

Eu senti tudo isso em apenas alguns segundos.

Quando levantei meu corpo e dei um passo para trás, vi sua bochecha um pouco corada.

Aquilo a deixava ainda mais linda.

Encarei-a enquanto ela mordeu seus lábios... E depois sua boca se converteu, novamente, em um sorriso.

— Boa noite Edward. Apareça mais vezes também. – Seu rosto voltou à cor normal. – Sim, realmente foi uma noite agradável.

— Vou aparecer! – Sorri para ela. – Tchau. – Me despedi e virei para ir embora.

— Tchau.

Procurei meus pais e encontrei-os a alguns metros conversando com um casal de conhecidos.

— Disfarça um pouco, Edward. – Escutei Alice que estava ao meu lado.

— Disfarçar o que, baixinha? – Ela me fuzilou com os olhos.

— Você só falta comer a Bella com os olhos.

— Não viaja, Alice! – Desconversei.

— Claro... Claro... – Ela ignorou totalmente a minha resposta.

[...]

Quando chegamos em nossa casa, fui direto para o meu quarto. Entrei nele e passei a chave na porta. Vai que uma anã resolve invadi-lo.

Tirei minha roupa e fui direto para o banheiro... Tomei um banho rápido, vesti uma calça de moletom e um suéter azul. Joguei-me na cama assim que estava vestido.

Liguei a televisão, porém não consegui prestar atenção no que estava passando. Deixei em um volume baixo. Fiquei deitado olhando para o teto.

Pensando naquele encontro com Bella. E me perguntando o porquê estava tendo aqueles estranhos sentimentos.

Não consegui chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

Cai no sono pensando no jantar e em seu cheiro de flores.

[...]

Acordei de repente e um pouco suado, com um desconforto entre as pernas. Olhei para baixo apenas para confirmar de onde vinha o desconforto.

Eu estava duro depois de ter um sonho, pra lá de quente, com Bella.

Isso nunca mais tinha acontecido, entretanto eu tinha a sensação de que aquilo ia acontecer muito frequentemente.

Tirei o lençol de cima de mim, e movido por todos os hormônios adolescentes, enfio a minha mão dentro da calça de moletom para encontrar o meu próprio alivio.

Movi minha mão de cima a baixo, na minha dura ereção. Gozei, gemendo baixo, pensando no sonho quente que tive com Bella.

[...]

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde o jantar no restaurante de Bella. E como eu imaginava, depois daquele dia, meus sonhos se tornaram muito, muito quentes. Eu já havia me acostumado a acordar durante a madrugada sustentando uma ereção dolorosa.

O que me surpreendeu, no entanto, é que aquilo não me impedia de acordar durante a manhã também sustentando a habitual ereção matinal. Estou me sentindo de volta aos meus doze e treze anos, quando ter ereções era tão normal quanto respirar.

Felizmente, ou infelizmente, eu não sei dizer, desde aquela noite eu não tinha visto Bella novamente.

O que não significa, é claro, que eu não tenha ouvido falar dela. Ela parecia ser o assunto preferido de Alice e meus pais.

Normalmente eu tento ignorar esses assuntos, mas um havia me chamado totalmente a atenção, porque quando eu ouvi Bella + tatuagem, juntos, foi difícil me manter indiferente.

Em uma tarde livre de Esme, eu a encontrei com Alice em uma conversa entusiasmada.

— _A senhora tinha que ver, mãe... Ela é linda! Simples, delicada e discreta. – Estava indo em direção à cozinha para pegar um pedaço de bolo quando escutei a voz suplicante da Alice. – Eu prometo que faço uma desse jeito também. Eu não quero nada extravagante._

— _Ai Alice... Eu não sei. – Pelo tom de Esme, Alice estava pedindo algo. Nada surpreendente, Alice sempre estava pedindo alguma coisa._

— _Se a Bella mostrar a tatuagem dela, a senhora promete pensar no assunto? – Essa frase me fez erguer a cabeça._

 _Mil imagens dominaram a minha mente. Bella nua com uma tribal na lateral do corpo, debaixo do peito até a curva do quadril. Bella nua, em cima da minha cama, com uma tatuagem em forma de um coração na virilha. Bella nua, no meu chuveiro de costas para mim, com uma tatuagem um pouco a cima da sua bunda (que devia ser espetacular) na forma do símbolo do infinito._

 _Corri da cozinha antes que elas pudessem ver a minha ereção nada discreta._

Se meus sonhos já estavam pra lá de quente, depois desse dia, eles pioraram.

[...]

Eu estava no meu quarto, deitado na minha cama e olhando para o teto repleto de estrelas e planetas que brilhavam no escuro, fazendo o que mais fazia ultimamente... Pensar em Bella.

Pensando em como seria muito foda se ela não me enxergasse como o garoto de dezessete anos que eu era, e nem como o garotinho de 10 anos com quem ela brincava e que, por pura inocência, pediu-a em casamento.

Durante os primeiros dias, eu pensei que meus sonhos eróticos eram frutos de um tesão reprimido... Hormônio adolescente. Mas, me peguei pensando em momentos que poderíamos ter... Como por exemplo: um show de uma banda bem legal, ela em pé na minha frente de costas para mim, com meus braços ao seu redor; ou nós dois deitados na clareira mais incrível que eu havia encontrado a uns dois quilômetros de casa, coberta de flores das mais diversas cores. Ela sorrindo do para mim, eu passando meus dedos delicadamente em seu rosto macio; beijos e muitos beijos entre nós dois; Ela no meu quarto, enquanto assistíamos a um filme completamente idiota, e depois caíamos no sono, dormindo agarradinhos. É claro que também imaginava uns momentos em que nós dois estávamos completamente sem roupa.

Esses pensamentos me faziam suspirar feito um completo idiota.

Mesmo achando que aquilo pudesse ser difícil de acontecer, eu ficava bolando planos de torná-los realidade.

Fui despertado do meu momento gay por uma batida em minha porta.

— Pode entrar. – Respondi a pessoa que estava batendo.

— Oi irmãozinho! – Alice enfiou apenas a cabeça para dentro do meu quarto. O que me fez revirar os olhos.

— Não seja sem noção, Alice. Se eu falei que podia entrar, significa que não estou nu. – Depois de tanto brigar com ela, Alice finalmente aprendeu a esperar eu a deixar entrar no quarto quando ela batia na porta.

Quando entrou ela, foi em direção da minha escrivaninha e sentou na cadeira. Mas como a curiosidade dela era grande, simplesmente me ignorou e começou a revirar os livros que tinha em cima móvel.

— Edward... Você lê romance? – Ela se virou na minha direção levantando a capa de um livro para mim. Senti meu rosto esquentar, quando corei feito uma garotinha.

Pulei da cama como um louco e tomei o livro da mão dela.

— Deixa de ser enxerida, Alice. – Respondi bravo e com vergonha.

— Que seja! – Ela abanou a mão com descaso.

— Fala logo o que você quer ou sai do meu quarto. – Olhei feio para ela.

— Ishi... Já vi que está de mal humor. – Ela debochou de mim.

— Fora, Alice! – Apontei em direção da porta.

— Ok... Ok... – Ela revirou os olhos. – Eu vim te convidar para algo. – Isso é tudo o que ela disse. Eu solto o ar já impaciente.

— Para o que, Alice?

— Eu vou para um show em Port Angeles com o pessoal da escola, de uma banda cover de rock bem legal... Pelo menos é o que dizem. – Ela olhou para cima da minha mesa, puxou um papel e uma caneta e começou a rabiscar nele. – Você quer ir?

— Não sei, Alice. – Cocei o pescoço indeciso.

— Ah... Vamos! Vai ser legal! – Ela insistiu.

— Desde quando você faz questão da minha presença em uma saída sua, principalmente com amigas da sua escola? – Levantei a sobrancelha para ela.

Ela fez uma careta.

\- Ok... Ok... – Ela revirou os olhos de novo. – Nossa mãe só vai me deixar ir se você for também, pois o show vai acabar um pouco tarde. Parece que ela não acredita muito no meu senso de responsabilidade. – A indignação ficou bem evidente na voz dela. – Até parece que eu vou fazer alguma besteira.

Avaliei um pouco a situação e cheguei à conclusão que precisava mesmo de uma distração. E não seria tão chato assistir um show de rock.

— Ok Alice... Eu vou com vocês. – Disse por fim.

— Ahhh... Muito obrigada, Dudu. – Ela gritou animada e pulou em cima de mim, me chamando do mesmo jeito que chamava quando era mais nova.

— De nada, baixinha. – Retribui o abraço e beijei sua testa. – Afinal, quando vai ser esse show? – Perguntei ao me afastar dela.

— Sábado. – Ela me respondeu. – Não se preocupe com os ingressos, a Bia vai por lá essa semana e vai aproveitar para comprar os ingressos de todo mundo.

—Quem é que vai? – Perguntei curioso.

— A Beatriz e o resto dos meus amigos da escola... O Seth vai também.

— Não sabia que era assim tão amiga do Seth.

— Oras... Eu sou! Assim como o resto do pessoal de La Push. – Ela me respondeu com desdém. – Já tive até uma tarde de cinema com a Leah.

— Ok... Alice. Perdoe-me.

— Tudo bem. – Ela se levantou e beijou o meu rosto. – Obrigada, Edward. – E saiu do meu quarto.

Suspirei. Caminhei para guardar o livro no meu closet e voltei a me deitar para contemplar o teto.

[...]

— Tchau, mãe! – Alice abraçou a nossa mãe e a beijou no rosto.

— Tchau, filha... Divirta-se e tenha juízo. – Ela beijou a testa de Alice.

Estávamos na porta de casa nos despedindo de nossos pais para ir ao tal show cover de rock.

— Ah mãe... Por favor! A senhora sabe que eu me comporto. – Ela chiou, enquanto caminhava na direção de nosso pai. Enquanto isso, Esme veio em minha direção.

— Divirta-se você também, filho... E fica de olho nela. – Ela me beijou no rosto e me abraçou.

— Pode deixar, mãe. Alice sempre se comporta... Ela é só extravagante mesmo. – Sorri para ela.

— Eu sei... Eu sei... Eu exagero. – Ela sorriu para mim. – Apenas me preocupo demais.

— Ok... Vamos indo, então. – Alice me puxou antes que eu chegasse perto de Carlisle.

[...]

Nossa viagem de carro foi consumida pela voz de Alice. Quando eu pensava que ela havia terminado o que tinha para dizer, ela surgia com um novo assunto. O único momento em que contribui para a conversa, foi quando ela começou a falar de beisebol. Eu acabei influenciando Alice quanto ao esporte.

Finalmente chegamos à casa de show e encontramos os amigos de Alice perto da entrada. Sou surpreendido pela presença de uma pessoa que não imaginava que também iria.

Alice saiu entusiasmada do meu carro, antes que eu terminasse de desligá-lo direito, correndo na direção deles.

— Bella! – Escutei ela gritar. – Que bom que você veio! – Fiquei surpreso quando a vi se jogando em cima de Bella. Eu não imaginava que elas tinham formado uma amizade assim tão intima.

Sai do carro e fui na direção delas. Mesmo que eu me sentisse intimidado pela presença de Bella (principalmente por causa dos sonhos nada inocentes), a minha surpresa por ela estar ali, fez com que eu não conseguisse disfarçar o sorriso que surgiu em minha boca.

Sendo assim, quando parei ao lado delas, um sorriso discreto encontrava-se em meu rosto.

— Boa noite, Edward. – Ela sorriu para mim e me surpreendeu mais uma vez ao se aproximar de mim e dar um beijo em meu rosto. – É ótimo vê-lo novamente. – Minha mão direita automaticamente vai para a sua cintura, a puxando para mais perto inconscientemente.

— Boa noite, Bella. – Retribui o beijo, porém ao notar que estávamos muito perto, afastei-me rapidamente. – É ótimo mesmo.

— Rum-rum. – Alice me tirou do meu torpor ao coçar a garganta para chamar nossa atenção. Senti meu rosto esquentar ao me dar conta que ela presenciou toda a cena. – Vamos... O pessoal já foi para a entrada. – Nem tinha reparado que eles tinham se afastando de onde estávamos.

— Claro, Alice. – Bella foi quem respondeu. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça.

Seguimos em direção à entrada. Alice um pouco mais a frente agoniada do jeito que ela era. Bella e eu caminhamos um pouco mais devagar lado a lado.

— Confesso que estou surpreso por encontrar você aqui. Alice não me disse que você também viria. – Iniciei uma conversa para distrair os pensamentos libidinosos que queriam dominar a minha mente.

— Eu acredito que tenha sido por eu não ter confirmado que viria. – Nossas mãos, de uma maneira bem clichê, se tocaram enquanto andávamos. – Eu precisava resolver algumas pendências do restaurante.

— Hmmm. – Eu me senti um idiota por dizer apenas isso. Quando eu estava ao seu lado, não conseguia ser muito criativo para puxar assunto.

Alcançamos Alice e seus amigos.

— Pessoal, quero que vocês conheçam a Isabella, mas podem chama-la de Bella. – Alice fez as apresentações.

— Olá pessoal! – Todos riam.

— Oi Bella, eu sou Seth. – Ele abriu o seu sorriso brincalhão para ela e ainda teve a cara de pau de lhe dar uma piscadela. – Sou amigo da Alice e do Edward de La Push.

— Oi Seth. – ela sorriu docemente para ele. – Prazer em conhecê-lo.

— Olá Bella... Chamo-me Jasper. – Olhei de cara feia para ele, não podia evitar, ao me lembrar em como ele comia Alice com os olhos na escola. Eu já perguntei para ela se eles tinham alguma coisa, mas ela negava. – É um prazer conhecê-la.

— Hey, Jasper... O prazer é meu! – Ela foi cordial demais para o meu gosto.

Outro se aproximou para se apresentar pessoalmente. Uma vontade animalesca de puxá-la pela cintura se apossou do meu corpo. Fechei as mãos em punho para evitar concretizar o meu desejo.

— Olá Bella! Seu nome faz jus a você! – Brian, o mais babaca de todos os amigos de escola da Alice. Ele abriu um sorriso idiota, o deixando ainda mais babaca, por se achar o tal. – Essa noite acabou de ficar ainda melhor. – _Se enxerga idiota, ela não vai querer nada com um adolescente punheteiro como você._

A ironia desse pensamento me deixou deprimido, ao me lembrar de que eu também era um adolescente punheteiro.

— Oi Brian. – ela sorriu para ele de forma mais contida. O que melhorou o meu humor.

As apresentações seguiram, porém finalmente chegou ao fim e às oito horas o tão falado show começou.

Para a minha alegria e tensão, Bella permaneceu ao meu lado. Alice e seus amigos estavam a nossa frente e, vez ou outra, Brian se aproximava para tentar puxar assunto com Bella, entretanto, com a falta de abertura dela, ele finalmente desistiu. Cada vez que ele se aproximava, eu sentia uma vontade louca de socar a cara dele.

Eu tentei prestar atenção na banda, porém meus olhos, de maneira discreta, estavam voltados para Bella.

Ela se encontrava com o sorriso mais magnífico de todos. Sua cabeça balançava conforme o ritmo da musica e algumas vezes ela levantava os braços no ar e gritava. Outras vezes ela pulava. Ou então apenas se balançava de um lado a outro só curtindo a música.

Quando a banda tocou uma musica mais lenta, ela jogou de novo os braços para cima, ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos, mantendo aquele sorriso perfeito em sua boca também perfeita.

A imagem era tão espetacular que esqueci a discrição e passei a encará-la descaradamente, com um sorriso besta nos lábios. Fiquei olhando-a por vários minutos.

Provavelmente por se sentir observada, ela abriu os olhos repentinamente me pegando a comendo com os meus. A surpresa me fez desviar o olho repentinamente, totalmente constrangido.

Olhei para o palco fingindo que estava prestando atenção no show, quando senti ela se aproximar de mim. Sua mão direita tocou meu peito e seus lábios chegaram perto da minha orelha. Devido à aproximação não consegui olhar para ela.

— Edward, eu estou com sede... Vou ao bar pegar uma bebida. – Ela falou um pouco alto devido a música no ambiente. – Você deseja algo também?

— Me deu vontade de tomar algo. – Olhei de canto para ela. _Seu idiota, aja como homem._ Repreendo-me.

— Ok... Volto já. – Sua mão saiu do meu peito ao se afastar, mas, criando coragem, não deixei que ela fosse muito longe.

Estiquei o meu braço para segurar seu pulso e ela olhou para mim interrogativa.

— Espere Bella, eu vou com você! – Aproximei minha boca de sua orelha para que ela me escutasse. – Deixe-me apenas avisar Alice.

— Está bem!

— Alice, eu vou com a Bella até o bar... Não saia daqui! Em alguns minutos nós voltaremos. – Falei alto perto dela.

— Tudo bem! – Foi tudo o que ela me respondeu, não se dando nem o trabalho de olhar para mim.

Aproximei-me novamente de Bella.

— Vamos? – Sorri para ela.

— Então, vamos lá...!


	5. Capítulo Três

**Capítulo Três**

 **P.O.V Edward**

— Então vamos lá **. –** sou surpreendido ao sentir sua mão segurar a minha. Mas não me fiz de rogado e fechei firmemente sua mão sob a minha.

Devido a grande quantidade de gente, se aproximar do bar se tornou um sacrifício. Depois de alguns empurrões e alguns pés esmagados, finalmente chegamos nele.

— Uma coca-cola e uma garrafinha de água. – Bella gritou para o barman. Ela virou-se para mim. – E você... Vai querer o que, Edward?

— Hmm... O mesmo que você.

— Duas cocas e duas águas. – Ela refez o pedido ao barman.

Ela se virou de frente para mim, com as costas encostadas ao balcão, e automaticamente dei um passo na sua direção. Mesmo eu sendo mais novo, era bem mais alto que Bella, fazendo assim que fosse necessário ela levantar a cabeça para poder falar comigo.

Bella levantou sua mão direita e a colocou em meu braço esquerdo. Como resposta a esse contato, sorri discretamente para ela. Quando a vi abrir a boca para falar algo, abaixei minha cabeça para poder ouvi-la.

— Você está gostando do show? – Ela perguntou.

— Sim, eles são muito bons. – Disse meia verdade, afinal eu não prestei muita atenção a eles, tinha algo muito mais interessante para olhar.

— Verdade. – Ela disse apertando o meu braço. – Eles são de Seattle, já tinha ido a um show deles. – Continuou.

— Então você é tipo uma fã deles? – Um pouco mais corajoso, coloquei a minha mão esquerda na sua cintura.

— Na verdade... Não. – Senti os seus lábios tocarem o lóbulo da minha orelha, me deixando arrepiado instantaneamente. – Essa é a segunda vez que assisto eles tocarem. Eu vim para curtir mesmo... E para ver você. – Sua resposta me deixou sem fala.

Fui despertado do meu transe ao senti-la se afastar de mim. Antes que eu pudesse ficar incomodado com o espaço entre nossos corpos, reparei que ela se afastou porque nossas bebidas haviam chegado.

— Aqui! – Ela me estendeu minha água e coca.

Enquanto eu tomava primeiro a minha coca, Bella abriu sua água e deu um gole bem generoso, tomando a garrafinha pela metade. Logo em seguida, ela começou a beber o seu refrigerante em uma velocidade mais lenta.

Ela encostou-se ao balcão novamente e, automaticamente, me aproximei dela de novo. Quando cheguei perto dela, ela fez o mesmo gesto, estendeu sua mão em minha direção colocando-a em meu braço.

— Curtindo muito as férias de verão? – Ela por fim perguntou, depois de um longo silêncio.

— Curtido do meu jeito. – Sorri.

— O que isso significa? – A curiosidade estava estampada em seu roto. – Muitas festas? Garotas aos seus pés? Bebidas proibidas? – Apesar de ela estar sorrindo, não consegui definir se ela estava brincando ou não.

— Na verdade eu não sou muito de festas. Nunca fui. – Ela olhou para mim um pouco incrédula. – Esse show é o lugar mais agitado que fui até agora. Mas tenho ido a La Push com frequência, isso significa luau algumas vezes.

— Isso é bom. Eu gosto de La Push... E também já participei de alguns luais. – Ela virou a coca na boca antes de continuar. A cada gole que ela dava, meus olhos seguiam o movimento de maneira quase hipnótica. – Porém, desde que voltei, ainda não fui a nenhum... O restaurante tem tomado bastante o meu tempo.

— Aviso a você quando tiver de novo. Se você puder ir, será um prazer ter sua companhia. – _Wow... Estou me sentindo ousado!_

Continuamos a conversar sobre nossas idas a La Push e isso levou aos nossos gostos musicais. Era engraçado ver ela se surpreender pelo tipo de música que eu gostava.

Ela finalmente terminou sua coca e colocou a garrafa em cima do balcão. Quando olhou para mim, ela levantou a sobrancelha de modo interrogatório.

— O que houve? – Resolvi perguntar para entender o que ela queria.

Ela desencostou do balcão, ficou na ponta dos pés e levou a boca para perto de minha orelha.

Meu corpo se arrepiou instantaneamente.

— Você quer voltar para perto de Alice? – Enquanto ela falava, seus lábios tocavam no meu lóbulo, fazendo meu coração acelerar igual a uma marcha.

— Hmm... – Pigarreei para limpar a garganta. – Eu... Hmmm... Na verdade... Não quero. – Em situações como aquela que a minha falta de experiência ficava evidente.

— Que bom. – Ela infelizmente se afastou. – Vem... Vamos para aquele canto ali. – Ela apontou para uns vinte metros de onde estávamos para um local com menos pessoas.

— Ok. – Disse.

— Vem. – Ela segurou minha mão e me puxou.

Quando chegamos ao nosso destino, ela se posicionou ao meu lado, um pouco mais perto de como estávamos mais cedo e voltou a curtir o show.

Coloquei a minha garrafinha de água dentro de um bolso da minha calça para ficar com as mãos livres. Depois de umas três músicas, em que minha concentração estava toda no palco, consegui notar o quanto eles eram realmente bons.

Voltei meus olhos para Bella e, logo em seguida, por um motivo desconhecido, os levantei na direção do bar. Sentado em um banco alto, encontrava-se um homem na faixa dos 25 anos, provavelmente que encarava Bella descaradamente. Sem conseguir evitar, fechei a cara em sua direção, mas infelizmente ele não notou, já que sua concentração estava toda nela.

Indignado com sua falta de respeito, afinal ela estava comigo... Quer dizer, não realmente comigo, mas também não estava totalmente sozinha, fiz algo totalmente impróprio. Estiquei o braço direito, sem tirar os olhos de cima do babaca, puxei Bella pela cintura e a coloquei na minha frente.

Ela se assustou pelo meu movimento brusco e deu um pulo assustado. A sua reação fez eu me tocar do que tinha acabado de fazer e me afastei dela rapidamente.

— Oh droga... – Abaixei a cabeça e coloquei minha mão na nuca. – Merda... Desculpe por isso Bella!

Ela se virou na minha direção com um olhar intrigado, mas não com raiva... O que me deixou surpreso.

— O que houve, Edward? – Ela me encarou.

— Hmmm... Nada! Me desculpe por isso de novo, Bella. – Mesmo negando algo, não consegui evitar olhar na direção do babaca com cara fechada.

Ela acompanhou meu olhar e franziu a testa. Não consegui decifrar a sua fisionomia.

— Entendi. – Ela falou bem baixinho. Consegui entender o que ela disse apenas porque meus olhos não saiam de seus lábios. – Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu estou aqui com você. — Suas palavras me fizeram arregalar um pouco meus olhos.

— Está? – Era tudo o que eu conseguia perguntar.

— Claro que estou. – Ela sorriu. Em um movimento bem ousado de sua parte, não que eu achasse ruim, ela circulou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me puxou.

Tomado pela surpresa devido ao seu movimento, custei a notar seus lábios tocando os meus, mas quando eu finalmente me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, meu corpo reagiu.

Soltei um gemido do fundo da minha garganta e minhas mãos se agarraram em sua cintura, puxando seu corpo para junto do meu. Retribui o beijo com todo fogo que o meu corpo liberou.

Uma de suas mãos liberaram meus cabelos, correu por meus ombros, desceu por meu braço e foi em direção a minha costa, apertando meus músculos por onde passava. Voltou novamente para a minha nuca.

Enquanto isso, nossos lábios se movimentavam em sincronia. Seus lábios eram macios e suculentos e senti a mistura de coca e água. Uma combinação estranha, mas que por algum motivo, me deixou ainda mais excitado.

Quando o ar, infelizmente nos fez falta, nossas bocas se separaram. Mas, tomado pela coragem, eu não me afastei. Meus lábios beijaram seu queixo, em seguida fui para o seu pescoço, apliquei beijos um pouco mais molhados que o normal e inspirei seu perfume.

— Hmm... Bella! – Inspirei novamente. – Você é tão cheirosa! E tem um gosto muito bom. – Mordi o seu lóbulo delicadamente e fui agraciado por um gemido.

\- Você também tem um cheiro e um gosto muito bom. – Sua voz estava ofegante e entrecortada.

Sua voz me tirou o resto de controle que me sobrava. Agarrei sua nuca com uma de minhas mãos, enquanto a outra permaneceu em sua cintura, e puxei-a bruscamente, colando nossas bocas novamente.

Daquela vez, nosso beijo foi mais selvagem, faminto e sem pudor. A minha excitação nada discreta, ficou ainda mais evidente. Apertei seu corpo junto ao meu, nos esfregando.

Antes que pudéssemos fazer algo mais impróprio, fui despertado por uma claridade sufocante.

Separei-nos e olhei ao redor. Notei totalmente infeliz, que o show havia chegado ao fim e que a claridade sufocante eram as luzes acesas do ambiente.

— Merda! – Praguejei insatisfeito.

Bella apenas riu de mim. Olhei para ela, que ainda estava em meus braços, e não pude evitar retribuir o gesto.

— Não se preocupe. – Ela enfim disse me dando um selinho.

— Alice deve estar preocupada. – Enfiei a mão no bolso para verificar o celular. – Tem uma mensagem dela.

— O que diz? – Ela perguntou.

— Hey, onde vocês estão? – Virei o celular para ela ver. – Vou ligar para ela, fica mais fácil.

Fiz a ligação.

— _Edward, onde vocês estão_? – Não consegui dizer nem um alô.

— Estamos aqui perto do bar... Estava mais calmo. Bella preferiu ficar aqui e eu também. – Disse a ela. – Nos encontramos na saída. – Finalizei a ligação.

— O que ela disse?

— A mesma coisa da mensagem. Eu disse que vamos nos encontrar com ela na saída.

— Tudo bem. – Ela, infelizmente, se afastou de mim. Porém, para a minha alegria, segurou a minha mão. — Vamos? – Caminhamos lado a lado em direção à saída.

Quando já estávamos do lado de fora, lembrei-me da água no meu bolso.

— Você quer água? – Perguntei para ela. – Deve estar um pouco quente agora, mas ajuda a refrescar.

— Quero sim.

— Aqui. – Entreguei a ela.

— Obrigada! – Ela bebeu metade da garrafa e me entregou de volta. – Tome um pouco também.

— Obrigado. – Bebi um pouco.

Alcançamos Alice e seus amigos.

— Até que enfim! – Alice exclamou, não fazendo nenhum comentário sobre nossas mãos unidas. – O pessoal está a fim de ir comer uma pizza... Querem ir também?

— Hmmm... – Bella olhou para mim. – Até que é uma boa ideia Alice, mas vou declinar.

Agora quem encarou Bella fui eu.

— Por quê? – Perguntei triste.

— Amanhã vou ter que resolver outras pendências do restaurante e preciso descansar um pouco... A viagem de volta ainda é um pouco longa. – Ela suspirou mostrando que também queria ficar um pouco mais.

— Tudo bem... – Suspirei conformado. – Eu entendo.

Soltei sua mão devagar, mas antes que elas estivessem totalmente desunidas, Bella agarrou a minha.

— Hey! – Ela se aproximou de mim. – Você quer me encontrar amanhã? – Sua voz estava um pouco insegura e não consegui imaginar por qual razão.

— Claro! – Respondi rapidamente. – Aonde você quer ir? — Seu rosto cora instantaneamente. — O que foi? – Ergui a minha mão e toquei o seu rosto. – Por que está ficando vermelha?

Ela mordeu os lábios e isso fez com que eu corresse meu polegar por eles.

— Eu estava pensando se você quer conhecer meu novo apartamento. – Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente. Ao ver a surpresa em meu rosto, algo inédito aconteceu. – N-Não é is... Isso... Não estou pen-pensando em nada impróprio. Mas como segunda vou trabalhar... Queria fazer algo mais tranquilo. Podemos apenas comer alguma coisa. Ver algum filme. – Ela falou tentando corrigir o que disse.

— Hey... Calma! – Não pude evitar sorrir da situação. O adolescente era eu. – Vai ser muito bom conhecer sua nova casa.

Ela soltou o ar com força.

— Ótimo! – Ela sorriu mais tranquila. – Depois eu te envio por mensagem o meu endereço.

— Você tem o meu número? – Perguntei surpreso.

Ela sorriu travessa.

— Na verdade, eu tenho sim. – Ela piscou para mim. – Eu pedi a Alice quando nos encontramos depois do jantar.

— Pelo menos um de nós tem mais coragem.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Que eu queria ter tido coragem de pedir seu número. – Agora quem corou fui eu.

Ela abriu um sorriso largo em minha direção.

— Oiii! – Despertei do nosso momento, olhei para o lado e vi Alice nos encarando com um sorriso no rosto. – Você vem, Edward?

— Já vou, Alice! – Voltei a olhar para Bella. – Bom... Tenho que ir. – Beijei sua bochecha antes de me afastar.

— Tchau. – Ela se aproximou e beijou meu rosto também. – Até amanhã.

[...]

A minha ansiedade fez com que eu acordasse muito cedo no domingo. Não podia deixar de lembrar que iria passar muitas horas sozinho com Bella. Meus pensamentos hormonais me faziam ter ideias nada inocentes.

Meus sonhos daquela noite foram ainda mais quentes. E muito mais realistas.

Depois de me aliviar no banho, voltei ao meu quarto para vestir uma roupa confortável e pude ir tomar café da manhã.

Meu toque de mensagem chamou minha atenção e meu coração entrou em macha.

Destravei meu celular e meu coração bateu ainda mais forte, ao ver que era uma mensagem de Bella.

 _Bom dia Edward_

 _Espero que eu não acorde você... Aqui está o meu endereço. Vejo você mais tarde! :*_ – Sorri ao ver o beijo que ela me enviou.

 _Bom dia Bella._

 _Não se preocupe, já estou acordado... Até mais tarde. Beijos._ – Guardei o celular ao enviar a minha mensagem.

As horas pareciam passar na velocidade de uma lesma. Imaginei que meu aniversário iria chegar primeiro, antes da hora em que havia marcado com Bella.

Quando o meu relógio marcou 17h, comecei a me arrumar. Às 17h40m sai de casa com a desculpa de que estava indo à casa de Jacob, já pré-avisado. Mesmo não imaginando como iria ser o nosso momento juntos, coloquei camisinhas na minha carteira.

 _Sonhar ainda não é crime._ Pensei comigo mesmo.

Às 18h, bati na porta do apartamento de Bella.

— Oi, Edward! Que bom que você chegou! – Corri meus olhos pelo corpo de Bella. Ela estava usando um short jeans que batia na metade da coxa e também estava usando uma camisa branca soltinha. Simplesmente linda. – Entre... Por favor. – Ela deu espaço.

Engulo seco antes de entrar e disfarçadamente me ajeito sobre a calça. Dei uns passos para dentro de seu apartamento antes de me virar para ela.

— Se você quiser pode se sentar... – Ela apontou na direção do sofá.

— Claro... Obrigado! – Sentei nele.

— Eu vou aqui ao meu quarto terminar de desligar o meu computador. – Ela se aproximou e me dei um selinho.

— Tudo bem. – Sorri abobalhado.

— Já volto! — Ela correu em direção ao seu quarto.

Usei o tempo livre para analisar seu apartamento.

Ele era todo branco, com alguns quadros em sua maioria (saindo totalmente do clichê) de frutas e alguns tipos de pratos de comidas, e eram tão magníficos que nem ficavam estranhos em sua parede.

Entre esses quadros tinham algumas fotografias. Algumas de Bella e do chefe Swan. Algumas eu acredito que fossem de sua viagem. E em cada foto ela estava magnífica.

Sua sala era bem espaçosa, continha dois sofás também brancos, porém com alguns detalhes cinza. Do meu lado direito ficava a cozinha que se separava da sala por um balcão de mármore e pelo pouco que pude ver, era bem espaçosa. O que não era de estranhar, já que Bella era uma cozinheira de mão cheia.

— Voltei! – Ela surgiu do meu lado.

Sorri para ela, estiquei minha mão em sua direção e ela pegou rapidamente. Puxei-a delicadamente para sentar do meu lado.

— Oi. – Disse sentindo uma mistura de timidez e ousadia. – Tudo bem com você? – Mas antes que ela pudesse me responder, puxei seu rosto para um beijo.

Beijo esse que, apesar de todo o meu desejo de aprofundar, mantive delicado.

— Maravilhosamente bem. – Ela disse no fim de nosso beijo, sorrindo para mim.

— Seu apartamento é bem legal. – Olhei ao redor quando disse isso. – Combina perfeitamente com você.

— Obrigada! – Ela abriu um sorriso tímido. – Depois lhe mostro o resto dele.

[...]

Nossa noite foi perfeita e completamente diferente do que os meus hormônios adolescente desejavam. Ou seja, nós não batemos nenhuma parede, ela não se contorceu suada em baixo de mim e completamente nua. Mas ficar abraçado com ela, beijar aqueles lábios suculentos e escutar gemidos saindo de sua boca, foi mais do que magnífico. Tudo bem que eu tive um caso sério de bolas azuis, mas eu superaria.

Eu sei... Pareço uma bicha purpurina que acabou de encontrar o boy dos sonhos. Entretanto, estar com Bella daquele jeito me deixou em êxtase.

Em algum momento entres nossos infinitos beijos, Bella me levou para conhecer sua sala de vídeos, que era um quarto originalmente, mas que ela adaptou e converteu em uma sala de filmes. Nele tinha a maior televisão que eu já tinha visto, os sofás camas mais confortáveis em que já deitei e onde passamos a maior parte de nossa noite assistindo filme.

Bella preparou uma lasanha de frango deliciosa que comemos acompanhada de um suco que nunca provei na vida, uma mistura de frutas vermelhas.

Assistimos a dois filmes, completamente agarrados um no outro. Mas infelizmente nossa noite chegou ao fim.

— Tchau, Edward. – Ela me beijou carinhosamente no batente de sua porta. – Obrigada por vir. Nossa noite não poderia ser melhor.

— Tchau, Bella. – Sorri agarrado a sua cintura. – Obrigado por me convidar.

— Foi o meu prazer!

— Bom... Deixe-me ir mesmo, já está mais que na minha hora. – Beijei-a uma última vez. – Até depois!

— **Até! – Ela disse ao me soltar.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _Chegamos ao penúltimo capitulo da Short, ele mais o mais curto comparado aos outros capítulos, eu achei melhor terminar ele nessa parte._

 _Obrigada por seu comentário, e favoritos._

 _Até semana que vem, no último capítulo._


	6. Capítulo Quatro

_Chegamos ao capitulo quatro e o último capitulo da Short.._  
 _Obrigada a quem comentou._

 _Espero que esse capitulo esteja do agrado de vocês._  
 _Obrigada Nat Gatona por Betar.._

 _Notinha mais que especial no final do capítulo._

* * *

 **P.O.V Edward**

Depois da nossa noite em seu apartamento, Bella e eu nos encontramos frequentemente. Mais precisamente todos os dias, durante a noite. Por todo o verão.

Algumas vezes nós fomos a algum luau em La Push e no começo o pessoal estranhou nosso envolvimento, mas agora já estavam mais que acostumados de nos ver juntos.

Os únicos que ainda não sabiam sobre a gente eram os meus pais e o pai dela. Mesmo que não tivéssemos nada definido.

Eu estava sendo um pouco covarde, ainda não tinha tido coragem de pedi-la em namoro oficialmente, mas já agíamos como namorados.

Bella tinha um pouco de receio de como seria a reação deles, principalmente a reação dos meus pais, afinal ela tinha sido babá de Alice. Eles já estavam desconfiados de que eu estava me encontrando com alguém, mas ainda não haviam descoberto quem era ela.

Treze de Setembro estava chegando e, além de significar meu último final de semana de férias, era também o dia do aniversário de Bella. Eu, como o completo apaixonado que era (não que ela soubesse disso), queria fazer algo legal para esse dia. E, para a minha completa felicidade, ele iria cair no sábado.

Como sempre fui um bom economista, e meus pais sempre compravam as coisas para mim mesmo me dando mesada, eu consegui juntar um bom dinheiro. E esse dinheiro iria me permitir levar Bella em um lugar legal em Port Angeles. No melhor restaurante italiano.

Já está tudo acertado.

Depois de Bella almoçar com o chefe Swan eu iria levá-la, à noite, em um teatro e depois a um jantar. E naquele jantar iria pedi-la em namoro, finalmente.

Sinceramente, esperava que ela aceitasse. Eu finalmente iria poder assumi-la para todos. Estava torcendo para que ela não tivesse vergonha de ser vista com um adolescente. Mas acreditava que não. Ela nunca me pareceu desconfortável em nossas saídas.

[...]

O primeiro aniversário que estava ao lado de Bella estava sendo perfeito. Ver em seu rosto um sorriso magnífico de satisfação me deixava deslumbrado e ainda mais apaixonado.

Agora estávamos no melhor restaurante italiano de Port Angeles e eu estava sentado a sua frente sacudindo as pernas nervosamente enquanto esperávamos nossos pedidos.

— O que está acontecendo Edward? – Ela segurou minha mão que estava sobre a mesa, apertando-a delicadamente. – Não se preocupe... A nossa noite esta sendo perfeita. Não poderia pensar em um jeito melhor para passar esse dia.

Ela tenta me consolar, imaginando que aquele era o motivo do meu nervosismo.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Bella. – Apertei sua mão de volta. – Que bom que você está gostando, mas não é isso que está me deixando aflito.

— Então, o que é? – Ela olhou para mim realmente preocupada. – Já estou ficando preocupada.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, e apressar as coisas, nossos pedidos chegaram.

Comemos no mais completo silêncio, comigo desviando constantemente os olhos de Bella, enquanto ela me olhava preocupada e tensa.

Felizmente ou infelizmente, não sei ao certo, acabamos de comer.

— Você deseja alguma sobremesa, Bella? – Olhei finalmente dentro dos seus lindos olhos castanhos.

— Não quero mais nada, Edward. – O tom de sua voz tinha uma pitada de tensão e bruscalidade. Nunca tinha escutado. – Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

— Hmm... Eu... Quero... – Minha voz travou.

— Você está terminando comigo? – Sua voz saiu fraca. – Já cansou de ficar com uma mulher mais velha. Tocou-se que uma garota da sua idade tem muito mais a oferecer, alguém, por exemplo, como sua ex-namorada. – A sua voz cortada me pegou desprevenido.

— O quê? – Olhei espantado para ela. – Não... Não, Bella... Claro que não! Você é muito melhor que qualquer menina da minha idade que conheço. – Joguei minhas mãos nos meus cabelos. – Argh... Isso é mais difícil do que eu pensava. – Coloquei a mão no bolso e tirei de dentro uma caixinha de veludo azul. Dentro dela continha o anel de compromisso que eu havia comprado para ela, algo bem clichê.

— Ahh... – Ela suspirou surpresa, olhando em choque para a caixinha na minha mão.

Sorri.

— Não se preocupe, Bella. Ainda não vou refazer o pedido de casamento que fiz a você há alguns anos. – Comecei a suar frio.

Ela olhou rapidamente em minha direção.

— Não? – ela riu, provavelmente pensando naquele dia. – Você era um fofo. Quer dizer, você continua sendo fofo, mas um fofo muito lindo e cheiroso também. Às vezes eu me surpreendo por estarmos assim, juntos. – Ela riu mais uma vez.

— Bella, desculpe interromper você. – Eu chamei a sua atenção. – Mas eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

— Pode perguntar. – Ela inspirou fundo.

— Confesso que depois de você ir embora de Forks, há sete anos, eu não pensei muito em você. – Seus ombros encolheram ao ouvir isso. – Desculpe-me por isso. Deixe-me explicar. Eu não me esqueci de você, eu sabia que estava em algum lugar, eu apenas não imaginava que um dia poderia lhe ver novamente e ficar assim contigo. Eu era apenas um garoto bobo de dez anos que lhe pediu em casamento simplesmente por você ser a garota mais legal de todas. – Sorri ao lembrar-me de nossos momentos conversando. – A garota que conversava comigo sem achar que eu era um bebezinho. A garota que brincava de beisebol comigo. – Estiquei minha mão direita e coloquei em cima da sua. – Porém, há quase três meses, desde que eu ouvi que você estava voltando para Forks, eu me lembrei desses momentos. Fazendo-me sentir uma saudade monstruosa sua. Eu comecei a pensar em você, pensar em como estava, em como foi viajar por vários países. – Respirei fundo e coloquei a caixinha em cima da mesa, para poder passar as mãos por meu cabelo, um pouco desesperado. — Sinto muito. – Suspirei. – Isso não está saindo como eu queria.

— Hey... Hey... Você está indo muito bem. – Ela apertou minha mão com um pouco de força.

— Ok então. – continuo. – Depois que você voltou e foi a minha casa... Eu não consigo explicar a frustração que senti por não está lá. Porém, você nos convidou para um jantar em seu restaurante. Isso era tudo o que eu queria, senti uma alegria inexplicável e um nervosismo que nunca tive. Aquela foi a noite mais espetacular que tive até aquele dia. Quando eu vi você... Vi como você estava linda, mais adulta, entretanto continuava parecendo a garota que me lembrava. – Sorri docemente para ela que retribuiu o gesto. – Eu me apaixonei por você, pela segunda vez, naquele dia. – Senti meu coração acelerar ao confessar meu maior segredo de todos.

Ela arquejou surpresa.

— Apaixonou-se por mim... Pela segunda vez? – ela arregala os olhos surpresa. – Quando foi a primeira?

— Na primeira vez eu tinha dez anos. – Senti meu rosto esquentar ao confessar mais um segredo meu. Ela apenas sorriu para mim. — Encontrar você naquele show e, melhor ainda, beijar você naquele show, foi melhor que em todos os meus sonhos. – Puxei sua mão para a minha boca e beijei-a. – Nunca pensei que poderia ser tão feliz como estou sendo nessas últimas semanas.

— Eu também estou muito feliz, Edward. Obrigada!

— Bella, eu estou profundamente apaixonado por você. Eu sei que sou apenas um garoto que ainda vai terminar o High School, mas eu quero que você saiba que estou nesse relacionamento de corpo e alma, e tudo o que quero é lhe fazer muito feliz. Eu não sei como vai ser quando eu for para faculdade, mas eu quero sempre estar com você, lhe amando e respeitando-a sempre. – Puxei minha mão, tremendo, da sua para poder abrir a caixinha de veludo. Com um pouco de dificuldade abri-a e mostrei os dois anéis que tinha dentro dela. – Você aceita namorar comigo? – Finalmente perguntei.

Olhei para ela temeroso. Ansioso por sua resposta.

Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e sua boca estava um pouco aberta, mas ela não disse nada.

Um pouco decepcionado pela demora, eu suspirei.

— Eu entendo se você quiser pensar um pouco. – Quando fechei a caixinha e comecei a puxá-la em direção ao meu bolso, Bella se pronunciou.

— O que? Não... – Ela sacodiu a cabeça. – Quer dizer sim!... Eu aceito namorar você. Por que não aceitaria? Você é o garoto mais incrível que já conheci!

Meu corpo relaxou em alivio e contentamento.

— Aceita? – Perguntei.

— Claro que sim, seu bobo! – Ela sorriu largamente.

— Que bom. – Soltei o ar com força. Abri a caixinha e tirei a sua aliança de dentro. As duas eram de cor prata com o símbolo do infinito e a dela era um pouco mais fina que a minha.

Ela esticou sua mão para que eu pudesse colocar a aliança em seu dedo. Coloquei-a enquanto meus dedos ainda tremiam muito.

Ela sorriu ainda mais para mim.

— Ela é linda! – Ela olhou hipnotizada para seu dedo anelar.

— Por favor, coloque a minha em mim, Bella. – Estiquei a caixinha para que ela pegasse.

Seu sorriso ficou ainda mais largo.

— Você vai mesmo usar uma aliança também? – A alegria estava estampada em sua voz.

— Com certeza. – Pisquei para ela. – Eu quero que todos saibam que estou mais do que comprometido com você.

— Você é o melhor namorado de todos. – Ela colocou o anel em meu dedo e puxou a minha mão para beijá-la. Um choque percorreu o meu braço, passou pelo meu coração (o fazendo acelerar ainda mais) e inadvertidamente foi para a minha virilha.

" _Esse não é um bom momento para se mostrar presente, por favor, se comporte."_ Conversei mentalmente com a minha virilha.

Depois do momento mais tenso do jantar, ficamos com nossas mãos unidas em cima da mesa, enquanto comemos nossa sobremesa, a qual Bella resolveu comer depois de toda tensão da noite.

Paguei a conta, saímos do restaurante e caminhamos em direção ao meu carro.

— Então... Qual o plano para o resto da nossa noite? – Perguntou abraçada comigo com uma mão no meu bolso traseiro.

— Na verdade... Eu não pensei em mais nada. – Cocei a nuca, constrangido. – Eu estava tão preocupado com o nosso jantar, que não pensei em nada para depois dele.

Olhei para o seu sorriso sarcástico, o qual foi impossível não retribuir.

— Você é um bobo. – Ela se esticou e me deu um selinho. – O que achar de ir para a minha casa? Ainda temos algumas horas antes que você tenha que volta para a sua. – Seu rosto corou um pouco.

Sua pergunta me trouxe pensamentos proibidos para menores (droga, eu ainda era menor de idade), em que ela e eu estávamos completamente sem roupa, com corpos suados, unidos como nunca estivemos.

Apesar de nossos beijos serem muito quentes, eu nunca tentei avançar o nosso relacionamento físico, assim como Bella também nunca demonstrou querer avançar. Eu tentei dessa maneira mostrar para a Bella que eu não era apenas um adolescente hormonal, que estava com uma mulher mais velha por causa de uma fantasia.

— Hmmm. – Senti meu rosto esquentar. – Você tem certeza? Não quer ir para outro lugar?

— Não importa o local, contanto que você esteja junto, já é perfeito. – Ela sorriu constrangida.

— Tudo bem, vamos!

Nossa viagem de carro foi silenciosa e carregada de tensão.

[...]

— Entre... – Bella apontou para dentro de seu apartamento.

Assim que entrei, tirei minha jaqueta jeans e pendurei em um gancho que tinha perto da porta. Andei em direção ao seu sofá e sentei, ela ficou em pé na minha frente, parecendo um pouco nervosa.

— Você quer beber algo? – Bella mordeu os lábios.

— Eu aceito uma água. – Respondi.

— Ok, vou buscar... – Ela andou em direção a sua cozinha.

Enquanto esperei Bella voltar, meu corpo começou a ficar tenso.

Nos últimos dias nossos amassos se tornaram mais íntimos, com direito aos meus lábios em seus deliciosos seios e Bella no meu colo sentindo o que ela fazia com a minha virilha.

Eu sabia que Bella não era nenhuma virgem, mas sempre me preocupei em mostrar que não queria apenas uma noite de sexo com ela. Por esse motivo, sempre quis levar nosso relacionamento físico um pouco mais devagar.

É claro que isso me fazia aumentar o uso de creme e o meu tempo nos banhos. Mas nunca me preocupei de verdade com isso. Estar com ela sempre compensou.

Mas hoje, depois de pedi-la em namoro provando que não estava apenas em um momento de curtição, a vontade de tê-la completamente para mim estava ainda maior.

Poder beijar todo o seu corpo, venera-la como ela merecia; sentir o sabor de seu mel; escutar ela gemendo por minha causa. Nossa, eu estaria no céu quando isso acontecesse.

— Edward. – Fui tirado da minha fantasia por minha musa inspiradora. – Tudo bem? – Ela perguntou intrigada.

— Rum... – Limpei minha garganta e olhei para ela com o sorriso mais falso de todos. – Tudo bem sim. – Cruzei a perna para tentar esconder a minha mais que evidente ereção.

— Aqui sua água. – Ela esticou o copo para mim.

Peguei o copo e levei-o a boca, enquanto Bella sentou ao meu lado, muito próxima a mim.

Coloquei o copo na mesinha de centro.

Encostei minha costa no encosto do sofá e, mesmo ainda estando nervoso, consegui colocar meu braço por cima de seu ombro e puxei-a para encostar-se a meu peito.

— Você gostou da nossa noite? – Perguntei apenas para puxar assunto e esquecer a vontade louca que estava sentindo de pular em cima dela e devorá-la.

— Foi tudo maravilhoso, Edward. Obrigada! – Ela me deu um selinho delicado, mas quando ela foi se afastar, segurei seu rosto junto ao meu deixando nosso beijo mais intenso.

Beijar Bella era sempre espetacular. Eu tinha a sensação de que seus lábios foram feitos para os meus. Eles tinham um encaixe perfeito e seu sabor era ainda mais magnífico.

Nossos lábios se devoraram por alguns minutos. Minhas mãos correram automaticamente por seu braço e foi para sua cintura puxando-a para perto de mim.

Ao se sentir ser puxada, Bella separou nossas bocas. Ambos estávamos muito ofegantes. Em um movimento rápido, ela subiu em meu colo, sentando bem em cima de onde mais queria sentir alivio. Não consegui segurar meu gemido alto.

— Ahh... Bella... – Joguei minha cabeça para trás.

— Hmmm? – Ela ronronou em minha orelha. Deu pequenos beijos em meu pescoço, meu queixo e finalmente chegou a minha boca.

Minhas mãos foram para a sua cintura, apertando seu corpo junto ao meu. Bella começou a se movimentar em cima de mim, fazendo um atrito delicioso em cima da minha ereção. Meus gemidos foram abafados por sua boca.

Corri minhas mãos por sua costa, de cima a baixo, e segui para a sua deliciosa bunda, apertando-a.

Segui minhas mãos para a sua barriga, por dentro de sua camisa, seguindo direto para os seus seios suculentos. Bella soltou um gemido alto, aumentando o movimento em cima de mim.

Ela tirou suas mãos da minha nuca, correndo-as por meu peito de cima a baixo. Na terceira subida, ela colocou suas mãos por baixo da minha blusa. Ela repetiu os movimentos, mas com suas unhas em meu peito, arrancando mais um gemido meu.

— Tira! – Abri os olhos ao escutar sua voz. Olhei para ela sem entender. – Tire sua blusa.

Tirei minhas mãos de seus peitos e mais rápido do que imaginei ser capaz, tirei minha camisa jogando-a em algum canto qualquer. Aproveitei para tirar também sua camisa.

Quando ela abaixou seus braços, levei a minha boca para o seu pescoço, beijando, chupando e mordendo. Desci os meus beijos por seu colo até chegar ao vão entre seus seios.

Ela esticou seu corpo, jogando sua cabeça para trás totalmente entregue a mim.

Ela não poderia ficar mais linda do que naquele momento.

Levei minhas mãos para sua costa e desengatei seu sutiã. Ele correu por seus braços, revelando seus bicos rosados que estavam totalmente eriçados.

Sem pensar duas vezes, coloquei-os em minha boca. Bella soltou o mais alto dos gemidos daquela noite, levando suas mãos para os meus cabelos. Chupei-os como se o mundo fosse acabar, mordendo delicadamente o seio que estava em minha boca (afinal, queria que ela sentisse prazer e não dor), enquanto o livre era massageado por minha mão.

Continuei correndo uma de minhas mãos por sua costa. Levei minha boca para o outro seio e fiz tudo e mais um pouco do que havia feito com o outro.

Alguns minutos depois, Bella puxou a minha cabeça e grudou seus lábios nos meus.

Nossos lábios se moveram com mais fome e nossas línguas dominaram a boca um do outro. Chupei seu lábio inferior e depois mordi, arrancando um forte suspiro de Bella.

—Vamos para o meu quarto. – Bella sussurrou depois que nossos lábios se separaram.

Mesmo sabendo onde nosso amasso podia nos levar, ainda sim fui pego de surpresa pelo seu convite.

— Você tem certeza? – Perguntei ofegante.

— Toda certeza do mundo. – Ela levantou-se do meu colo e senti um puxão em meu peito devido à separação. – Vem... Vamos! – Ela estendeu a mão para mim.

Dei a minha para ela enquanto levantava.

Ela me arrastou para o seu quarto, único local de sua casa que nunca havia entrado, porém o único em que queria estar naquele momento. A única coisa em que reparei foi em sua cama. Enorme, uma king size coberta por uma colcha branca bem fofa e com dois travesseiros.

Quando chegamos à beira de usa cama, fui mais uma vez pego de surpresa, quando ela me empurrou, derrubando-me em sua cama.

— Wow! – Foi a minha única reação.

— Agora você é todo meu, bonitão! – Ela sorriu sacana para mim, subindo por meu corpo.

Ela se sentou na minha coxa e se abaixou em minha direção, grudando nossos lábios novamente. Mas nossas bocas não ficaram grudadas por muito tempo, ela logo as separou descendo seus beijos por meu dorso.

Mordeu meu peito, arrancando-me um gemido totalmente surpreso. Nunca havia imaginado que homens também fossem sensíveis naquela área. Mas não parei pra pensar muito no assunto.

Bella foi descendo até chegar ao cós de minha calça.

Levantei a cabeça quando a senti abrindo o botão, olhando para ela em choque. Bella desceu meu jeans junto com minha cueca boxer, revelando minha ereção dolorida.

Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso muito depravado, que enviou um choque por meu corpo seguindo até o meu pau, o fazendo vibrar e se mexer de uma maneira muito constrangedora.

Bella me levou a sua boca tão rápido que perdi a força dos braços, fazendo-me cair mole em sua cama.

Aplicou beijos delicados na cabeça do meu pau e, em alguns momentos, lambeu das minhas bolas até a ponta, deixando-me alucinado.

Eu senti uma mistura de frio e calor, principalmente quando ela soltou umas lufadas de ar. Não sabia onde ela tinha aprendido a quilo e nem queria saber, mas a sensação era coisa de outro mundo.

— Ahhh... Bella... Sua boca é uma delícia! – Sussurrei uma mistura de gemido e grunhido.

— Você que é uma delicia. – Ela falou. Seus lábios tocaram a minha glande, me levando a loucura.

Permanecemos naquele ritmo por um curto período.

Quando metade do meu pau estava em sua boca e suas mãos em minhas bolas, eu senti o pé da minha barriga aquecer e aquele fogo seguiu por minha perna fazendo meus dedos se retorcer.

— Bella, sai... Eu vou... – Ela aumentou o ritmo de suas sugadas, me impedido de terminar minha frase. — Po... Porra... – Eu gritei um gemido quando cheguei ao meu clímax, gozando em sua boca.

— Hmmm. – Ela sussurrou perto da minha boca antes de me beijar. – Você é ainda mais gostoso do que imaginei. – Não sei se o que ela dizia era verdade, mas aquilo me excitou novamente.

— Minha vez. – A virei em sua cama. – Você ainda está com muita roupa.

Beijei sua boca e fui descendo por seu tronco, parei por um momento em seus seios, chupando-os e mordendo.

Segui por sua barriga e parei no cós de sua calça. Abri o botão, revelando uma calcinha vermelhar simples e a sua delicadeza me deixou ainda mais ansioso para ver o que tinha embaixo dela.

Beijei seu umbigo enquanto abaixei sua calça por sua perna, junto com a calcinha.

Quando abri os olhos, para apreciar o seu paraíso, o meu olhar parou em algo que já tinha esquecido a existência e que nunca tinha visto. Uma tatuagem um pouco acima da articulação do osso coxal e fêmur.

Nada poderia me deixar mais louco do que ver a meia lua entre duas estrelas. Sua tatuagem era tão pequena que podia ser coberta por sua calcinha.

— Minha nossa, Bella! – Não consegui evitar a minha voz sair surpresa. Lambi sua tatuagem e fui agraciado por um gemido seu. Senti meus cabelos serem agarrados por sua mão, puxando-os.

— Edward! – Ela suspirou/gemeu meu nome.

Brinquei por ali por um tempo. Mas não cosegui ignorar que estava perto de onde sempre quis estar, e para "dificultar" ainda mais, seu cheiro doce chamou por minha boca.

Beijei delicadamente seu clitóris, para em seguida o chupar forte.

— ARGH! – Bella gritou, se contorcendo em minha boca.

Abri-a com os meus dedos para ter um melhor acesso. Chupei-a de baixo a cima, sentindo o seu sabor agridoce magnífico.

— Você é uma delicia, Bella. – Sussurrei, fazendo com que meus lábios a tocassem enquanto falava. – Muito mais gostosa que em meus sonhos. E eu tive muitos deles.

— Como eram esses sonhos? – Mesmo coberta pela nuvem de prazer, ela perguntou curiosa, com a voz carregada de luxúria.

— Outro dia te mostro. – Levei minha boca para sua entrada. – Agora eu só quero provar você. – Brinquei com a minha língua em sua entrada molhada e quente.

Voltei para o clitóris, porque sabia que era onde a mágica de verdade acontecia. Levei os meus dedos para participar daquela tortura. Enfiei dois dedos dentro dela e eles foram cobertos por um calor delicioso. Fiz movimentos de vai e vem, enquanto minha boca brincava com seu botão nervoso.

Em poucos minutos senti o corpo de Bella tencionar e sua carne se fechar sobre os meus dedos, mastigando-os.

Ela veio forte em minha boca e dedo, gritando, puxando meus cabelos com muita força, porém eu não senti a dor, só senti o prazer por lhe proporcionar prazer.

Ela derreteu em cima da cama.

Depois de sugar todo o seu mel, subi pelo seu corpo aplicando beijos delicados por todo o caminho, para finalmente chegar a sua boca.

Ter Bella se contorcendo em baixo de mim, sentindo o seu sabor, fez com que eu ficasse pronto para ela novamente. Não consegui segurar o gemido quando o meu pau tocou sua pele molhada, sem penetra-la, apenas nos esfregando.

Finalmente beijei sua boca, fazendo-a sentir seu próprio sabor.

— Você é perfeita, Bella. Doce como mel. – Sussurrei em sua boa.

Ela agarrou minha nuca e enroscou suas pernas na minha cintura, fazendo o atrito ser ainda melhor.

Ficamos nos beijando e nos esfregando por alguns minutos, e quando estava para perder o controle e me enfiar dentro dela, afastei-me para buscar a camisinha.

Quando voltei para cama com a camisinha na mão, ela me empurrou em direção do colchão, sentando em minha coxa.

— Deixa que eu faça isso. – Disse ao tirar o pacotinho da minha mão.

Antes de rolar o látex por toda a minha dolorosa e dura ereção, ela chupou mais um pouco o meu pau, quase me levando a um novo clímax.

Finalmente ela colocou a camisinha em mim. Mais devagar do que eu queria, ela sentou em cima de mim, me levando para dentro dela.

Soltamos juntos gemidos altos.

Segundos depois ela começou a se mexer em cima de mim. Levei minhas mãos para sua cintura ajudando em seus movimentos.

Bella não poderia estar mais gostosa do que a visão que eu estava tendo.

Seus joelhos estavam de encontro com o cochão, suas mãos estavam em minha coxa, cabeça jogada para trás com o cabelo todo desgrenhado e a sua boca carnuda aberta em um pequeno O soltando gemidos e lufadas de ar.

Corri minhas mãos por seu corpo, apertando seus seios apetitosos.

Ficamos nesse ritmo até eu sentir que ela estava quase chegando a um novo clímax.

Virei-nos rapidamente na cama, ficando por cima e beijei seu pescoço, enquanto investia profundamente dentro dela.

Senti a cama mexer embaixo de nós, devido à bruscalidade de nossos movimentos. Aumentei-os quando a senti mastigar o meu pau novamente.

Senti um choque ir da minha barriga para as minhas pernas.

Bella gritou embaixo de mim, melando o meu pau com seu gozo. A imagem formada por essa sensação fez com que minha própria libertação chegasse.

Gritei quando explodi e senti seu corpo relaxar embaixo do meu.

Cai em cima dela, com o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço, sentido a mistura de seu cheiro natural e sexo. O melhor sexo da minha vida.

— Uau! – Foi tudo o que saiu da minha boca.

— Você resumiu bem. – Ela sorriu. – Uau combina perfeitamente com a situação.

[...]

Agora estava deitado de olhos fechados e Bella estava com sua cabeça em meu peito, enquanto nossas respirações se normalizavam.

Corria meus dedos pela linha de sua coluna, bem devagar.

— Meu aniversário não poderia acabar de maneira melhor.

— Concordo com você. – Falei com um sorriso idiota na boca. – Você é perfeita Bella.

— Assim como você. – Respondeu.

— Esqueci-me de lhe dar seu presente. – Disse ao lembrar que o presente que comprei – um cordão que tinha compartimentos para colocar duas fotos – estava carro.

— Você não precisa me dar mais nada. – Ela olhou para mim, se apoiando em sua mão. – Você me deu uma noite maravilhosa e uma aliança linda.

— Claro que preciso. – Beijei a ponte de seu nariz. – Que espécie de namorado eu seria se não lhe desse nada?

— Mais do que você já me deu? – Ela revirou os olhos de uma maneira sexy e ao mesmo tempo fofa.

— Deixa eu vestir minha roupa e ir lá buscar. – Falei ao tentar me soltar dela.

— Negativo. – Ela me prendeu com suas pernas. – Amanhã você me dá.

— Amanhã? – Falei surpreso e triste, afinal eu tinha que ir para casa.

— Sim... Amanhã. – Ela beijou meu peito. – Liga para os seus pais e avisa que vai dormir fora. Conte a verdade... Que vai dormir na casa da sua namorada. – Ela balançou a cabeça de repente. – Quer dizer, se você quiser dormir aqui, é claro. Nunca vou obrigar você a nada.

— É claro que eu quero dormir com você. – Beijei seu pescoço. – Ok então, me deixa ir ligar para eles. Você quer que eu diga que a namorada é você? – Perguntei já fora da cama.

— Melhor não, prefiro que a gente diga pessoalmente.

— Tudo bem.

Disquei o número do Carlisle, pois falar com ele iria ser mais fácil. E sem muitas perguntas.

— _Alô... Aconteceu alguma coisa, Edward?_ – Ele foi logo perguntando.

— Não pai, eu estou bem. – Não segurei o sorriso em direção a Bella que estava deliciosamente esparramada em sua cama e completamente nua.

— _Então o que você deseja?_ – Indagou.

— Hmmm... Pai... – Cocei a nuca, constrangido. – Têm problema se eu dormir fora de casa hoje? – Eu me senti um bebê naquele momento.

— _Dormir fora de casa?_ – Ele repetiu. – _E você vai dormir onde?_

— Na casa da minha namorada. – Disse depois de eu ficar uns minutos em silêncio.

— _Tudo bem_. – Eu pude escutar um sorriso em sua voz. – _Os pais dela não vão se importar?_

— Ela mora sozinha.

— _Hmmm_. – Foi tudo o que ele disse.

— Olha pai, não precisa se preocupar, o senhor sabe que eu sou responsável. Prometo que amanhã o senhor e a mamãe vão conhecê-la. Vocês vão gostar dela.

— _Ok Edward... Vou lhe dar o beneficio da dúvida._ – Ele suspirou. – _Só peço, por favor, que você tenha juízo e se cuide._

— Pode deixar. – Sorri satisfeito. – Obrigado pela confiança, pai. – Agradeci.

— _Por nada_. – Respondeu finalizando a ligação. – _Boa noite._

— Boa noite, pai.

Olhei para Bella que tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Como foi? – Perguntou curiosa.

— Papai é mais tranquilo. – Respondi ao subir na cama. – Ele faz menos perguntas que minha mãe. — Ela apenas sorriu.

— Você quer tomar um banho? – Perguntou ao passar as unhas por meu peito.

— Com você? – Abri um sorriso sacana.

— Óbvio!

— Com toda certeza. – Respondi já me levantando de sua cama novamente. – Vem! – Estendi minha mão para ela.

Puxei-a em minha direção, fazendo-a se chocar contra o meu peito e ficamos de pé um na frente do outro. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura, beijando-a docemente.

— Feliz Aniversário, Bella! – Sorri e, como resposta, ela sorriu também para mim.

— Obrigada. – Sussurrou ao voltar a me beijar.

 **FIM**

* * *

Obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui

 **N/B:**

 _Hello para todos os leitores lindos dessa short com esse mesmo adjetivo. Hoje venho me apresentar a vocês e dizer o que achei dessa fanfic que a Malú me deu a honra de betar._

 _Sou a Nat, a beta, que pode ter deixado muitas coisinhas passarem, mas que deu o seu melhor para a história chegar até vocês o mais perfeita possível. Peço perdão se deixei algo monstruoso passar._

 _A história, como não poderia deixar de ser, é extremamente boa. Me instigou do começo ao fim e confesso que queria alguns bônus. Eu sempre quero bônus. Sério, acredito que a história não deveria parar por aqui... E vocês?_

 _Enfim, gostei muito desse nosso Ed adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição e seria ótimo se eu pudesse conhecer mais dele, e também mais do relacionamento dos dois, assim como a reação da Mami Esme._

 _Bom, paro por aqui e peço a todos vocês que leram as essa nota gigante que deixem um comentário para a autora. Ela teve bastante trabalho com a fanfic, estava sempre me perguntando se eu gostava, sempre mudando algumas coisas para deixar do jeito que vocês gostassem mais. Ela merece._

 _Beijos na bochecha de cada um de vocês e até a próxima 3_


End file.
